Rêve ou réalité?
by mambanoir
Summary: Une potion de Neville qui va donner lieu...a un rêve ou une réalité?. Les rêves traduisent toujours une réalité... HP/DM, BZ/RW, SS/NL.
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

Debout près de son bureau Severus examinait chaque fiole de la potion que les élèves avaient dû concocter durant le cours et qu'ils venaient maintenant déposer à tour de rôle devant lui, attendant pour certains avec angoisse le simple mouvement de tête qu'il faisait pour signifier que c'était bon.

L'élève qui avait cette chance ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement et regagnait hâtivement sa place.

Les seuls à ne pas paraître inquiets de cet examen étaient les Serpentard, mais c'était normal vu le favoritisme bien connu du maître de potion à leur égard.

Pour les Gryffondor par contre c'était toujours un moment d'angoisse.

Pourtant ce matin-là, au grand étonnement de Severus, tous avaient réussit leurs potions, c'était exceptionnel, bien qu'il fallait dire qu'en elle-même cette potion n'avait rien de bien compliquée, ce n'était qu'une simple potion censé donner de beaux rêves à la personne qui la prendrait.

Vu que les élèves étaient en dernière année il était finalement normal qu'ils la réussissent.

**&&&&.**

Le cours était presque terminé et il ne restait plus qu'un élève à devoir se présenter, et là Severus fronça les sourcils.

Longdubat!

Le spécialiste du ratage de potion, l'irrécupérable, le garçon le plus empoté timide et maladroit qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et le plus exaspérant aussi.

Des yeux il le chercha et l'aperçut au fond de la salle où il essayait de se faire le plus petit possible pour tenter de se faire oublier, près de lui se tenaient comme d'habitude Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, guère plus doués que leur ami d'ailleurs, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, mais bon, Neville les battait quand même à plate couture.

« On attend plus que vous Longdubat! Fit sèchement le maître de potion.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le concerné, certains avec des regards apitoyés, d'autres, comme les Serpentard, avec des sourires moqueurs, puis d'autres avec des regards désolés, ceux-là venaient surtout de ses amis Ron, Harry et Hermione assise un rang devant eux.

Neville se leva, les joues rouges pivoine, et les jambes tremblantes il se dirigea vers le maître de potion, il avait tout du condamné à mort qui monte d'un air résigné à l'échafaud, et un silence total s'était fait dans la pièce.

Parvenu devant le bureau il s'arrêta et posa son flacon sur lequel son regard se riva, il était incapable de regarder Severus dans les yeux.

Ce dernier se mit à tapoter nerveusement sur le bord du bureau, ce qui fit passer un frisson d'angoisse le long du dos de Neville.

« De quelle couleur était censée être cette potion? Demanda le maître de potion d'une voix doucereuse, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le Gryffondor déglutit.

« R...rose.

« Et de quelle couleur est cette chose que vous avez devant vous?

Neville hésita, bon le liquide n'était pas rose rose, mais si on regardait bien il n'en était pas loin, il tirait un peu sur le violet c'est vrai, mais on pouvait dire aussi qu'il était vieux-rose...avec un peu de bonne volonté.

Étrangement il eut envie de rire en y songeant, c'était idiot finalement une si petite différence de couleur, est-ce que ça changeait vraiment quelque chose? Rose, violet, vieux-rose, c'était pareil.

« Vous croyez? Claqua froidement la voix de Severus à son oreille.

Neville devint livide en réalisant qu'il avait pensé tout haut et il entendit des ricanements railleurs derrière lui, angoissé il leva les yeux sur le maître de potion dont les yeux noirs s'étaient légèrement plissés.

« Pour le savoir nous allons vérifier! Reprit ce dernier qui aboya soudain...buvez cette mixture!

Neville se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Mais...je vais dormir après! Murmura t-il.

« C'est une potion de rêve Longdubat...du moins ça le devrait! Répliqua Severus d'un ton moqueur...elle ne provoque pas le sommeil, vous n'avez même pas compris la différence? L'effet ne se déclenchera qu'une fois que vous vous serez endormit...Maintenant BUVEZ!

D'une main tremblante Neville se saisit du flacon et le déboucha, puis il le porta à ses lèvres tout en fermant les yeux et en avala la moitié dans une grimace, c'était un peu amer.

Il rouvrit les yeux tout en reposant la fiole et croisa le regard noir du maître de potion.

« Vous nous direz demain si vous avez fait de beaux rêves, ce dont je doute! Ironisa ce dernier...retournez à votre place.

Sous des regards curieux et examinateurs, comme si ils s'attendaient tous à le voir se transformer en dieu sait quoi, Neville retourna s'asseoir près de Ron et Harry.

« Ça va? S'inquiéta aussitôt celui-ci...tu te sens bien?

« En tout cas pour le moment rien n'a encore poussé sur ta figure! Rajouta le rouquin qui le détaillait avec attention.

« C'est une potion de rêve Ron! Soupira Neville...avec un peu de chance je vais passer une super nuit.

Harry lui jeta un regard plus que sceptique, son timide ami avait plutôt l'habitude de provoquer des catastrophes avec ses potions ratées,d'ailleurs jamais personne ne voulait y goûter, à moins d'avoir un goût du risque très prononcé ou d'y être contraint et forcé.

« Tu nous racontera ça demain! Fit simplement le brun.

**&&&&.**

Le soir venu, dans leur dortoir, Neville eut droit à toutes sortes de plaisanteries sur les rêves qu'il allait faire, et il en rit avec les autres, de toute manière il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves, que de ses cauchemars, ce qu'il faisait très souvent ces derniers temps, en fait cela se produisait même presque toutes les nuits.

C'étaient des cauchemars très étranges et effrayants durant lesquels le maître de potion, vêtu comme un bourreau du moyen-âge, le torturait de toutes les façons possibles avant de le posséder à grands coups de reins.

Neville en avait presque peur de s'endormir et il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour que son inconscient en arrive à imaginer des choses pareilles.

Alors pour une fois à faire de jolis rêves il aimerait bien s'en rappeler.

Ce qu'il dit à ses amis, sans leur raconter le contenu de ses cauchemars, il en avait trop honte, tandis qu'ils se mettaient au lit.

« Elle était ratée ta potion! Rétorqua Ron...alors ça marchera pas, demain tu seras juste couvert de pustules ou autres ou alors t'aura des branches qui te seront poussées sur la tête, va savoir.

« Elle était pas ratée! Protesta Neville qui se demanda pourquoi des branches mais préféra ne pas poser la question, le rouquin avait dû dire la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était courant chez lui...elle était juste pas vraiment rose.

Harry pouffa de rire.

« C'est justement pour ça qu'on sait qu'elle était ratée, si la couleur n'est pas bonne l'effet ne le sera pas non plus.

« On croirait entendre notre cher maître de potion! S'esclaffa Ron...tu me ferais presque peur là...au fait t'as vu les têtes de Malfoy et Zabini quand...

Neville avait fermé les yeux et tout en écoutant ses amis il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

**&&&&.**

Neville rêvait, il le savait, mais c'était si réaliste qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'y être.

Il se trouvait sur une plage de sable blanc et il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, des mèches de ses cheveux étaient agités par une brise légère et il sentait même les vagues qui venaient lui lécher les pieds.

Chaque détail était si vrai et il se sentait si bien que ça en était impressionnant.

Tourné vers le large il observa avec ravissement la mer, d'une superbe couleur turquoise, qui s'étendait à l'infini.

« Merde mais qu'est-ce que je fout là?

Entendit-il soudain et il se retourna d'un bloc en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là eux?

Eux c'étaient Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron et le maître de potion qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui, ce dernier était encore vêtu mais les autres étaient tous en pyjama.

« Qu'est-ce que nous foutons tous ici tu devrais dire Malfoy! Rétorqua le brun.

« Je pense pouvoir répondre à votre question! Fit Severus en fixant Neville qui se sentit très mal...je suis certain que nous sommes là à cause de la potion ratée de Longdubat.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur ce dernier qui eut la sensation d'être écrasé sous leur poids accusateur.

« La potion de rêve? Fit Draco incrédule...nous serions dans le rêve de ce crétin? Comment c'est possible? Et pourquoi nous?

« Apparemment notre spécialiste es ratages a fabriqué beaucoup plus qu'une simple potion de rêve! Ironisa le maître de potion...quant au pourquoi nous sommes là nous aussi ça par contre c'est un mystère...vous avez une réponse Longdubat?

Oui Neville en avait une, il avait écouté Harry et Ron qui parlaient de Draco et Blaise pendant qu'il s'endormait et il s'était focalisé sur leurs paroles, il pensait que du coup tous les quatre étaient restés dans son esprit et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient là.

Bredouillant c'est ce qu'il leur expliqua.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous disiez sur nous? S'enquit aussitôt le blond avec un regard soupçonneux en direction de Ron et Harry.

« Ça te regardes pas! Rétorqua ce dernier...mais rassures-toi c'était pas du bien.

« Votre explication est tout à fait plausible! Reprit Severus sans faire attention au blond et au brun qui se regardaient en chien de faïence...mais quelle raison avez-vous pour ma présence?

Là Neville resta muet un long moment, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il était très souvent dans ses rêves, enfin plutôt dans ses cauchemars, et que son esprit avait donc dû tout simplement le ramener une fois de plus.

« Alors? Insista le maître de potion.

« Euh...parce que c'est vous qui m'avez obligé à boire la potion? Proposa Neville les joues rouges.

Severus fut une moue dubitative, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication non plus.

« On s'en moque des raisons! S'énerva soudain Draco...j'ai pas l'intention de rester dans le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau alors débrouilles-toi et sors-nous de là!

« Pour ça il suffit qu'il se réveilles non? Intervint Ron.

« Normalement oui! Répondit Severus sans en être bien sûr, le plus inquiétant c'est qu'il ignorait les pouvoirs que pouvait posséder la potion ratée.

« Bon alors magnes-toi! Fit le blond en s'avançant vers Neville...autrement c'est moi qui vais te réveiller.

Ce dernier recula.

« Laisses-moi un peu de temps.

« Dépêches! Grogna le Serpentard.

« Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé! Se mit à psalmodier Neville en fermant les yeux...je suis réveillé! Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder, le referma aussi vite et reprit...je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller...

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

« J'y arrive pas! Gémit-il.

« Et si on le jetait à l'eau? Proposa Blaise...ça devrait le réveiller ça.

« Bonne idée! Approuva Draco.

Les voyant s'approcher Neville sentit la colère le gagner, ses sourcils se froncèrent et brusquement tout changea autour d'eux, et ce fut instantané.

Ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'un blizzard glacial et dans un paysage de montagnes recouvertes de neige et aux pics déchiquetés.

« Il faut trouver un abri, vite! Cria le maître de potion pour couvrir les hurlements du vent qui faisait violemment tourbillonner autour d'eux de gros flocons, si ils restaient là ils allaient geler sur place.

« Un abris, un abris! Marmonna Neville en jetant un regard désespéré autour de lui, et soudain il aperçut l'entrée d'une grotte dans la paroi rocheuse qui se trouvait non loin d'eux...là! Hurla t-il en tendant un doigt.

Tous les six s'y précipitèrent.

A l'intérieur il faisait sombre et grelottants ils restèrent groupés près de l'entrée, n'osant pas aller plus loin.

« Je...je...suis...ge...gelé! Fit Harry en claquant des dents.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un peu de chaleur! Rajouta Ron.

« Oh oui! Murmura Neville...un bon feu et un manteau bien chaud.

Simultanément un feu crépitant apparut à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ils se retrouvèrent tous vêtus de vêtements épais.

La surprise les laissa sans voix un bref instant.

« Évidement! Fit songeusement Severus...nous sommes dans un rêve, **votre** rêve! Continua t-il en appuyant sur le votre et en fixant son regard sur Neville...votre esprit crée ce qu'il veut.

« Manquait plus que ça! S'exclama Draco...si il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut on est mal barré moi je vous le dis...mais tu vas finir par te réveiller oui! Explosa t-il soudain.

Le maître de potion posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter de provoquer des émotions fortes chez Mr Longdubat! Dit-il...dieu seul sait où nous pourrions nous retrouver...rapprochons-nous du feu.

Tous allèrent s'asseoir autour du foyer qui dégageait une chaleur et une lumière agréable et rassurante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? S'enquit Blaise.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le réveil de notre...hôte si on peut dire! Répondit le maître de potion...mais le problème c'est que le temps n'existe pas dans les rêves.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça? S'inquiéta Harry.

« Que le temps peut être très long pour nous alors que dans la réalité il sera très court.

« J'ai rien comprit! Fit Ron en se grattant la tête.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas! Répliqua Severus...pour votre petite cervelle sachez qu'on peut vivre toute une vie dans un rêve alors qu'en réalité pour le rêveur ça n'aura duré qu'une nuit, malheureusement nous nous sommes du côté où ça peut être très long, vous comprenez mieux?

« Euh, oui je crois...mais j'ai une question, on peut mourir dans un rêve et du coup être mort en vrai?

« Question pertinente! Répondit le maître de potion sans aucune raillerie, la question de Ron était loin d'être stupide...normalement j'aurais dit non mais là tout paraît si réel que j'ai des doutes.

« Oui parce que des fois on entend dire un tel est mort dans son sommeil, alors peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est mort dans son rêve, un rêve très réaliste comme celui-là! Rajouta le rouquin.

« Weasley ta gueule! Grogna Draco qui porta un regard noir sur Neville...et toi si tu peux pas te réveiller tu pourrais au moins nous mettre dans un environnement plus agréable non?

« Je...j'ai pas voulut ça! Se défendit Neville...j'y suis pour rien ça se fait tout seul.

« C'est vrai que les rêves sont le royaume de l'inconscient profond que la volonté n'atteint pas! Intervint Severus...mais vous avez voulut un feu et des vêtements épais et ils sont apparut, donc vous devez quand même pouvoir agir, essayer de penser à un endroit plaisant où vous auriez envie d'aller...fermez les yeux détendez vous et essayez.

Neville obéit et tout le monde fit silence, on entendit plus que le crépitement du feu.

Et la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Neville c'est le souvenir de livres qu'il avait aimé, il se réfugiait si souvent dans les bouquins, ils lui apportaient le rêve dont son existence était dénuée et dont il avait besoin.

Le feu disparut soudain, tout comme la grotte autour d'eux.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Ils se retrouvèrent debout sur le pont-levis d'un château qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée et une forêt de ronces épaisses et visiblement impénétrable les environnait, ils ne pouvaient aller ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur du château.

« Allons bon! Grommela Draco...c'est quoi cet endroit?

« Longdubat? Interrogea Severus...une idée?

« Je ne sais pas! Marmonna ce dernier sans oser le regarder, en réalité il reconnaissait très bien le château, il sortait d'un livre de conte qu'il avait beaucoup aimé, la belle au bois dormant.

Cette histoire lui avait énormément plu à un moment, il l'avait trouvé très romantique et très souvent, alors qu'il s'endormait, il s'était imaginé à la place de la belle princesse qui attendait le baiser du prince charmant pour se réveiller.

Il trouvait que la princesse et lui se ressemblaient quelque part, lui aussi attendait son prince charmant, celui qui dans sa vie l'éveillerait à la vie et surtout à l'amour.

Mais il préféra ne rien dire parce qu'il se doutait des moqueries qu'il allait déclencher si il avait l'idée saugrenue de leur raconter qu'il lisait ce genre de chose écrites par des moldus en plus, les Serpentard, en particulier un certain blond, le ridiculiseraient à coup sûr et il imaginait sans peine l'ironie froide et moqueuse qu'il verrait dans les yeux noir de son professeur.

Harry et Ron en riraient sûrement aussi, mais eux ce serait sans méchanceté il le savait, ils avaient un côté très romantiques eux aussi, même si ils le cachaient autant que possible.

C'était un défaut courant chez les Gryffondor.

« On n'a qu'à aller voir! Proposa Blaise qui désigna la forêt autour d'eux...de toutes façon il semblerait que nous ne pouvions pas aller ailleurs.

« En effet! Approuva le maître de potion.

« Un château! Soupira Draco en passant devant Neville...franchement t'avais pas autre chose de plus amusant en stock?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, ils le pensait tous responsable il le savait, mais en fait lui aussi était prit dans ses rêves, il était dans son propre inconscient mais il ne dirigeait rien, il ne savait même pas de quoi ses rêves étaient faits.

D'où venaient-ils? De quoi étaient-ils issus? Des livres qu'il avait lu, de choses vécut, de ses désirs, de ses angoisses?

Sûrement de tout ça mêlé.

Et que pouvait-il faire? Se demanda t-il, pouvait-il essayer de les diriger? C'était normalement impossible, personne n'était maître de ses rêves puisqu'ils venaient d'une partie du cerveau qu'on ne contrôlait pas, mais peut-être qu'en essayant très fort il pourrait y parvenir.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et fut surprit de croiser les yeux noirs du maître de potion.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous n'essayiez pas de lutter de trop! Lui dit ce dernier...vos rêves pourraient tourner au cauchemar et nous serions prit dedans, le subconscient se libère chaque nuit parce que c'est nécessaire, laissez-le faire.

Neville, très étonné par son geste, eut un sourire timide tout en opinant.

**&&&&.**

Le château semblait totalement désert et ils le visitèrent de fond en comble pour s'en assurer, ils n'avaient de toutes façons rien d'autre à faire.

Et à un moment ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce qui se trouvait au sommet d'une des tours.

Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, à part un rouet qui se trouvait près d'une fenêtre et qui attira la curiosité de Harry.

« C'est quoi ce truc? Fit-il en s'en approchant et en posant le doigt sur la pointe du fuseau et qu'il retira aussitôt.

« Aïe! Se plaignit-il en portant son doigt, où perlait une goutte de sang, à sa bouche...c'est drôlement pointu ce machin.

Puis brusquement, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, il tournoya sur lui-même et s'écroula sur le sol, et sous les regards stupéfaits de tous les autres au moment où il toucha le sol ses vêtements épais furent remplacés par une magnifique robe de princesse.

Se remettant à peine de leur surprise tous se rapprochèrent rapidement et firent cercle autour de lui.

« Ça alors c'est à voir! S'exclama Draco...Potter en robe, Longdubat tu m'épates, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

« Mais j'ai rien fait! Se défendit Neville.

Ron et Severus s'agenouillèrent près du brun que le maître de potion examina.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? S'inquiéta le rouquin.

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître...il dort, tout simplement.

Et en effet un léger ronflement s'éleva, ce qui fit rire Draco et Blaise.

«Mais c'est qu'il ronfle notre héros! Rigola ce dernier.

« J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'endormir aussi vite! Remarqua le blond dont le rire se calmait...je sais bien que c'est Potter et que rien ne devrait me surprendre de sa part mais... c'est normal?

« Je ne crois pas! Répondit le maître de potion qui tourna son regard vers Neville...vous avez une explication?

« Euh...c'est la belle au bois dormant! Murmura ce dernier qui maintenant ne pouvait faire autrement que parler.

« Pardon? Fit Severus guère au courant des contes de fées...vous pouvez être plus clair?

« C'est une histoire dans un livre...et euh...je crois...non je suis sûr qu'il faut le baiser d'un prince pour le réveiller...en tout cas c'est comme ça dans le conte.

Draco pouffa de rire.

« Il faut un prince à Potter? Et on va le trouver où celui-là?

Et à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que ses vêtements changèrent.

Il se retrouva vêtu de collant blanc, d'une culotte courte bouffante, d'un petit chapeau orné d'une plume, et il portait une épée sur le côté.

Le blond fit un véritable bond en arrière quand il réalisa, comme si il voulait s'écarter de lui-même, puis il jeta un regard furieux vers Neville.

« Ôtes-moi ça tout de suite! Gronda t-il, il se sentait totalement ridicule dans cette tenue, puis aussitôt il se reprit...non pas ôter, changes ça...et TOUT DE SUITE! Hurla t-il.

« Ça te va très bien les collants Malfoy! S'amusa Ron...mais ça irait encore mieux avec un tutu t'es pas d'accord?.

« Je vais te tuer Weasley et toi aussi Longdubat! Grogna Draco, ses yeux gris avaient virés au noir...et arrêtes de rire bêtement Blaise ou tu y passe aussi.

« Il faut juste que tu donnes un baiser à Harry et tout redeviendra normal! S'exclama Neville qui recula quand même prudemment derrière Severus...enfin je crois.

« Que j'embrasse...ça va pas non? Explosa le blond...pour qui tu me prends?

« Pour le prince charmant vu le costume! Intervint calmement le maître de potion...écoutes, je pense qu'il vaut mieux obéir à l'esprit très...créatif de Mr Longdubat, nous ne connaissons pas les effets que peuvent avoir ces rêves sur notre réalité alors il vaut mieux être prudent, fais-le!

« Tu préfères rester en collant? Le provoqua Blaise.

« C'est qu'un rêve! Bougonna Draco.

« Mais bougrement réel! Lui répondit son ami qui alla cogner du poing contre un mur...Severus a raison nous sommes dans un rêve crée par une potion dont on ne sait rien, tu dois le faire.

« Sinon il va dormir cent ans! Précisa Neville...peut-être même en vrai et en plus on sait pas si on pourrait le réveiller en dehors de ce rêve.

« Ouai? Et bien ça nous fera des vacances! Riposta le blond dont le regard gris alla se fixer sur le visage de Harry qui dormait comme un bienheureux et devint pensif, il ne l'aurais jamais admit devant personne mais il avait du mal à imaginer une vie où il ne serait pas, qu'il le veuille ou pas depuis longtemps le brun tenait une place importante dans son existence...bon d'accord! Finit-il par dire de mauvais gré...mais tournez-vous, je veux pas que vous regardiez.

« Pfff!souffla Ron avec exaspération...je ne te savais pas si pudibond, c'est juste un baiser qu'on te demande, rien d'autre! Râla t-il tout en se tournant quand même vers le mur, imité par les autres.

Une fois certain que personne ne l'observait Draco vint s'agenouiller près du brun, il fixa son visage un instant puis lentement il se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, ça lui fit une impression étrange de sentir leur douceur et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de s'écarter légèrement.

Au même moment Harry ouvrit les paupières et voyant le visage du blond si près du sien il se figea tandis qu'une lueur d'incompréhension s'allumait dans ses yeux verts.

« Malfoy...qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?

« Bah je viens de t'embrasser parce que Potter la princesse au bois dormant...ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là...avait besoin du baiser du prince charmant.

Éberlué les yeux du brun s'arrondirent.

« Tu m'as embrassé?...quelle princesse?...qu'est-ce que je fais par-terre? Réagit-il en se redressant brusquement en position assise.

« Oh merde! Reprit-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il portait une robe...mais...

Il se tu soudain pour détailler les vêtements de Draco.

« Et oui, c'est moi ton prince charmant! Railla le blond qui avait retrouvé toute sa verve...faudra t'y faire Potter.

« Les mecs en collant c'est pas mon truc! Répliqua aigrement Harry qui se sentait un tantinet ridicule dans sa robe.

Mais heureusement, tout comme pour Draco, ses vêtements changèrent et tous les deux se retrouvèrent vêtu de jeans et de pull.

Tous les autres s'étaient retournés et les regardaient et le brun et le blond se levèrent.

« Nev tu m'expliques? Fit Harry...bien que je crois avoir saisis, tu m'as transformé en belle au bois dormant c'est ça?

« Oui...mais c'est pas de ma faute je t'assure, ça se fait tout seul et j'y comprend rien! Répondit Neville d'un air vraiment désolé.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas! Le rassura Harry incapable d'en vouloir à son timide ami... mais laisses-moi te dire que ta version du prince charmant laisse plutôt à désirer.

« Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de te plaindre princesse! Ironisa Draco...sans moi t'étais partit pour ronfler pendant cent ans.

« Je ne ronfle pas! Se vexa le brun.

Un:

« Si! Unanime se fit entendre et Harry qui rougit fortement préféra quitter rapidement la pièce, ça le gênait que le blond sache qu'il ronflait, légèrement c'est vrai, mais bon il ronflait quand même.

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« On est sensés faire quoi? Fit Ron alors qu'ils ressortaient dans la cour...Nev...

Une sorte de brouillard très épais les enveloppa soudain.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut le brouhaha d'un combat qu'ils entendirent avant de voir quoi que ce soit, et quand ils réalisèrent ils restèrent stupéfaits et paralysés sur place par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ils se trouvaient apparemment à flanc de colline, dans une forêt, mais à quelques mètres d'eux un homme agenouillé, vêtu comme un chevalier, était tombé à genoux et avait la poitrine transpercée par des flèches tirées par d'horribles monstres.

« Boromir...c'est pas possible! Murmura Neville qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils étaient dans l'un de ses livres préféré, il l'avait lu et relu.

Criblé de flèches et blessé à mort l'homme, qui devait réunir tout ce qui lui restait de forces, continuait à se battre avec acharnement et un courage incroyable contre ses ennemis qui s'étaient rapprochés, mais malgré son courage et sa volonté il s'affaiblit rapidement et fut submergé par une armée d'Uruk-ai qui le dépassa sans plus s'occuper de lui, elle était menée par des Isengardiens reconnaissables à la mains blanche de Saroumane qu'ils portaient sur leurs visages et leurs corps puissants.

Une seule chose intéressait ces Orques, ils étaient là pour les semis-hommes qu'ils devaient ramener à leur maître, eux et surtout ce qu'ils étaient supposé porter.

Boromir fut achevé par celui qui semblait être le chef et qui poussa un long cri de victoire.

Étrangement personne ne sembla prendre garde à leur présence et en fait plusieurs de ses monstres armés passa tout bonnement à travers leurs corps sans les voir comme si ils étaient là sans y être, ce qui les soulagea, ils étaient effrayants.

Puis ils entendirent des cris et tournant la tête dans cette direction ils aperçurent ce qui sur le coup leur sembla être deux enfants, être enlevés par des Uruk-ai qui les jetèrent sur leurs épaules et qui partirent à toute allure.

« Les Hobbits...Merry, Pippin! Murmura Neville à Harry qui se trouvait près de lui...tu te rends compte?

Le brun qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux lui aussi, se tourna vers lui.

« C'est le seigneur des anneaux.

« Oui! Répondit son ami.

Pétrifiés d'horreur Ron, Blaise et Draco ouvraient des yeux démesurés tandis que Severus fronçait les sourcils, étonné par un rêve si guerrier de la part de Neville, vu sa timidité et son caractère effacé prince et princesse l'avait moins surprit.

« Frodon! S'exclama d'ailleurs soudain ce dernier qui partit en courant à toute allure vers le bas de la colline, vers ce qu'il savait être la berge d'une rivière.

« Venez! Cria Harry aux autres en partant derrière lui.

Parvenus les premiers sur le rivage Harry et Neville s'arrêtèrent, les pieds dans l'eau, et ils observèrent le canot qui s'éloignait, Frodon était à bord et était en train de sortir Sam de l'eau.

« Sam Camegie! Fit doucement Neville qui eut un doux sourire, il se sentait proche de ce personnage aussi effacé que lui...je l'ai toujours aimé, c'est quelqu'un de fort en fait.

« Oui je suis d'accord! Approuva le brun à ses côtés...je pense que sans lui Frodon ne serait pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Les deux Hobbits étaient maintenant dans le canot qui disparaissait lentement.

« Tu sais que t'as des rêves vraiment bizarres! Fit la voix de Draco derrière eux.

Le regard rivé sur le canot qu'il ne voyait plus qu'à peine Neville ne répondit pas, il avait adoré ce livre et était même tombé amoureux d'Aragorn, il avait eut un engouement total pour cet homme qui l'avait fait rêver tout éveillé.

C'était idiot de se dire que son premier amour avait été un personnage de roman, pourtant cela avait bien été le cas, le beau roi errant avait nourrit ses phantasmes et Neville avait aussi réalisé par la même occasion qu'il était attiré par les hommes, et de préférence plus âgé.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps bien sûr, mais pendant quelques mois, chaque soir dans son lit, il s'était inventé un tas de scénarios où Aragorn et lui finissaient par se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'avouer un amour passionné.

Il s'était réfugié dans ces moments-là avec délice, presque pressé d'en arriver au coucher pour être enfin seul dans ce monde bien à lui et le retrouver, là libre de tout il y était bien plus vivant que dans sa morne réalité et ça lui avait fait tant de bien.

Il avait remplacé le prince charmant qu'il ne trouvait pas en vrai par ce roi qui n'était lui aussi qu'un rêve, mais un peu plus adulte que les contes puisque leur étreinte finissait par beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser, mais qui ne restait malgré tout qu'un phantasme.

Il sourit en y songeant.

« En plus ça t'amuse? S'indigna Draco qui se tu soudain tandis que tous s'immobilisaient.

Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas arrivaient près d'eux.

Le cœur de Neville se mit à battre très fort en voyant le roi, jamais il n'aurais cru le voir un jour d'aussi près, il semblait si réel, comme si il était en chair et en os et pas un simple effet de son inconscient.

Il était si beau!

Quel dommage que lui ne puisse pas me voir! Se dit-il.

Mais puisque c'était un rêve pourquoi ne serait-ce pas possible? Songea t-il soudain.

Pourquoi n'obtiendrait-il pas de son propre inconscient ce dont justement il avait longtemps rêvé?

De son côté Severus observait avec attention et curiosité Neville dont le visage avait prit une véritable expression d'extase et comme d'attente tandis que son regard brun dévorait littéralement l'un des trois arrivants.

Il le vit se rapprocher de l'homme brun au charme indéniable qui s'était immobilisé, le regard perdu sur l'eau, ce dernier semblait réfléchir d'un air triste mais en même temps déterminé.

Neville se plaça face à Aragorn, il désirait plus que tout qu'il le voit.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Coucou!**

**Merci pour vos messages super sympa, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous ne m'oubliez pas et je ne sais pas de quoi mes lendemains vont être faits mais je vous remercie de les ensoleiller.**

**Ce chapitre c'est un cadeau pour vous.**

**Bisous à vous!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Le cœur battant toujours à tout rompre Neville chercha à joindre le regard d'Aragorn, il le priait, le suppliait de le voir, il le voulait tant.

Et il sentit toute sa peau se hérisser quand il vit brusquement ses yeux devenir comme encore plus réel, plus prenants, puis croiser les siens et s'y plonger...il le voyait, il le voyait vraiment, réellement.

Un léger sourire tout doux étira les lèvres du roi qui leva une main pour la poser avec tendresse sur sa joue.

Tout en lui était tendre, ses yeux, son sourire, sa main.

Éberlué et dans une extase totale Neville vivait une de ces scènes que durant quelques temps son imagination fertile avait crée dés qu'il était dans son lit, et il ferma les yeux, c'était trop bon, trop fort, et si beau quand il sentit son visage contre le sien juste avant que ses lèvres dures s'emparent des siennes et se fassent si tendres.

Il poussa un soupir de bonheur de béatitude totale tandis que leurs bouches s'unissaient.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser sous les regards ébahis de tous, sauf ceux de Legolas et Gimli qui eux ne semblèrent ne rien voir, ça ne faisait pas partie du roman.

« Là ça devient très intéressant! Murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry...finalement j'aurais dû t'embrasser de cette façon, ça aurait mit du piquant tu crois pas? Si je demande à Longdubat de nous refaire le coup de la princesse tu crois qu'il sera d'accord?

« Malfoy?

« Quoi?

« La ferme!

« Tu éludes là Potter, ça ne répon...

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir, tout disparut autour d'eux.

**&&&&.**

« Vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvons je suppose que vous vous sentez très bien.

Neville qui avait les yeux fermés, encore perdu dans son baiser de rêve, les ouvrit et fit un bond en arrière en croisant les yeux noirs de Severus qui se tenait juste devant lui et le fixait avec ironie.

Ils étaient dans un magnifique jardin remplit de fleurs et des oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête, mais ils n'eurent guère le temps d'en profiter.

Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la frayeur de voir le maître de potion si près de lui alors qu'il sortait d'un si beau rêve, tout changea de nouveau.

**&&&&.**

« J'en ai vraiment marre! Pesta Draco qui se retrouva seul et dans le noir complet.

« Vous êtes là?

Ne recevant pas de réponse il ressentit une certaine inquiétude, dans quel endroit ce stupide Gryffondor les avait-il envoyé avec ses rêves tordus?

Il tendit les mains autour de lui et toucha de la pierre froide, c'était un mur et s'y fiant il avança lentement en tâtonnant et appelant de temps en temps.

« Vous êtes où?...répondez merde!

Il finit par toucher du bois et devinant que c'était une porte en suivant le contour il chercha à l'ouvrir.

Quand il y parvint il se sentit soulagé, il y avait de la lumière.

Il sortit dans un couloir éclairé chichement par des torches et songea aussitôt que l'endroit ressemblait fortement aux bas-fond d'un château.

Mais où étaient les autres?

**&&&&.**

Le cœur de Neville bondit violemment dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa où il se trouvait.

Il était nu et debout au milieu d'une pièce il avait les bras tirés au dessus de sa tête et attachés à des chaînes qui pendaient du plafond.

L'effroi l'envahit et il crû que son cœur allait carrément le lâcher, il était dans son cauchemar, celui qu'il faisait si souvent.

« Oh mon dieu non! Gémit-il...pas ça, s'il vous plait pas ça!

Mais le pire fut quand il aperçut Severus à l'autre bout de la pièce, là il crû qu'il allait mourir de honte, et d'ailleurs il le souhaita.

C'était l'horreur absolue.

De son côté le maître de potion eut quelques secondes d'incrédulité totale, il ne vit pas immédiatement Neville, toute son attention était focalisée sur la tenue qu'il portait et qui le laissa pantois, il était vêtu comme un bourreau du moyen-âge, tout en cuir, et tenait à la main un fouet qu'il regarda sans comprendre.

Était-il sensé en faire quelque chose?

Puis il leva les yeux pour examiner la pièce où il se trouvait et là, malgré son sang-froid et son impassibilité légendaire, il en resta sans voix et pétrifié durant un instant.

Longdubat totalement nu était attaché au beau milieu de la pièce.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions il s'avança vers le Gryffondor qui le regarda venir en ouvrant des yeux remplis d'effroi.

Il s'arrêta devant lui et plongea son regard dans le sien pour éviter de regarder plus bas, rêve ou réalité il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il était en train de vivre, et il ne savait plus que faire malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait.

« Que suis-je sensé faire avec ça? Demanda t-il en montrant le fouet...et que faites-vous nu comme un ver?

Neville ne pu répondre, il était mortifié à un point inimaginable et aurait souhaité disparaître pour aller se cacher le restant de ses jours.

« Vos rêves sont très...intéressants! Ironisa le maître de potion devant son silence...pourquoi vous ne vous libérez pas?

Toujours pas de réponse et Severus eut un petit sourire en coin, il ne savait plus où il était mais quelque chose en lui lui insuffla une soudaine et incompréhensible envie de s'amuser contre laquelle il ne put lutter, et tout son corps se tendit.

Il s'approcha encore de Neville et posa le bout du fouet sur la poitrine de ce dernier, le faisant tressaillir.

« Dois-je m'en servir? Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse tout en caressant lentement le torse du Gryffondor avec le fouet.

Le corps de Neville réagit aussitôt, un mélange d'excitation sauvage et de peur très intense, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit, fit brusquement monter son taux d'adrénaline et ce fut comme si de la lave en fusion se mettait à courir dans ses veines, il était en feu et il changea soudain de comportement, ses yeux bruns habituellement très doux se mirent à luire d'un éclat particulièrement provoquant que le maître de potion ne lui avait jamais vu et son excitation bien visible se propagea à son propre corps.

L'espace d'un instant il en fut déstabilisé, rêve ou pas il se retrouvait dans une situation des plus inattendue et à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à faire face, surtout s'agissant de Longdubat.

Le pire était que tout était si réaliste qu'il ressentait tout avec acuité et il n'eut plus envie de s'amuser, il était envahit de sensations très fortes et était plutôt diablement tenté.

Rêve ou pas ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Pourtant il tenta de garder la tête aussi froide que possible et essayant d'oublier le bas de son corps qui pulsait de désir, Severus décida de libérer Neville pour en finir avec cette situation un peu trop insolite.

Mais pour ce faire il dû se coller à lui pour atteindre les chaînes et l'atmosphère devint carrément électrique entre eux, en plus il ne parvenait pas à défaire les chaînes et tandis qu'il s'acharnait il baissa la tête vers le Gryffondor qui lui leva la sienne.

Ce dernier ne chercha pas à cacher le trouble dans lequel il était, il ne le pouvait pas, c'était comme si un instinct sauvage et primaire en lui ne demandait qu'à exploser et il n'avait plus peur.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme dans ses cauchemars et il ne se contrôlait plus, la situation l'excitait au plus haut point.

« Vous ne voulez pas être libéré! Murmura Severus...pourquoi?

« Devinez! Susurra Neville d'un air aguicheur tout en frottant langoureusement son corps contre le sien.

Jamais le maître de potion n'aurait imaginé que le timide Gryffondor puisse être aussi déluré, même en rêve, ça le sidérait et en même temps ça l'attirait si fort, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi excité et il perdit son self-contrôle, c'était comme si il n'avait plus de volonté propre.

Ses mains descendirent le long des bras du prisonnier consentant sans qu'ils se quittent des yeux, caressèrent ses flancs, puis allèrent se poser sur ses fesses qu'il pétrit doucement.

Le souffle court Neville chercha sa bouche qu'il lui accorda et leurs deux corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

A partir de là plus rien d'autre ne compta que le désir qui les submergeait, ils étaient allés trop loin ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

Ils étaient pressés aussi, leur excitation était à son comble et Severus passa derrière Neville qu'il prépara rapidement avant de le pénétrer dans un grognement de volupté auquel fit écho celui du Gryffondor qui subit, dans des soupirs, cris et gémissements de plaisir, les coups de reins violents du maître de potion.

L'extase les fit pousser le même cri et quelques secondes après les chaînes s'ouvraient, libérant Neville qui se serait écroulé au sol si Severus ne l'avait pas retenu.

**&&&&.**

Tout comme Draco Ron avait émergé d'une pièce sombre, qui lui avait parut être un cachot, et s'était retrouvé dans un couloir éclairé par des torches fixées au mur à intervalles régulier.

Il avançait, inquiet de ne voir personne, et alors qu'il arrivait à l'intersection de deux couloirs il percuta presque Blaise qui arrivait d'un autre côté.

« Pfff! Souffla ce dernier...qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir, je commençais à avoir peur.

« Moi aussi! Avoua le rouquin...tu sais où sont les autres?

« Je n'en sais rien et franchement je commence à en avoir assez de ces rêves tordus.

« Je suis bien d'accord, viens essayons de trouver les autres.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

« C'est sinistre ici! Fit Blaise...on dirait les sous-sols d'un château.

« Oui et moi je vois plus ça comme un cauchemar que comme un rêve.

**&&&&.**

Harry tournait et virait dans des couloirs qui lui semblait interminables, depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, c'était un vrai labyrinthe.

Puis soudain après un coude il aperçut Draco qui arrivait face à lui.

« Tiens, c'est ma princesse! Railla ce dernier qui cacha le soulagement qu'il ressentait à voir enfin quelqu'un...on est perdu votre altesse?

« Comme toi je suppose prince charmant d'occasion! Rétorqua le brun tout aussi soulagé que lui.

« Si on faisait la paix ? Proposa soudain le blond d'un air sérieux.

« Toi et moi? S'étonna Harry.

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici? Bien sûr toi et moi! Soupira Draco en levant des yeux exaspérés vers le plafond.

« Euh...la paix comment? S'enquit le brun un tantinet méfiant...pour cinq minutes, le temps de ce rêve, pour toujours?...quoi que là c'est sûrement du domaine du rêve.

« Pour toujours et je suis sérieux.

Harry haussa d'abord des sourcils septiques puis les fronça tout en se mettant à le scruter au fond des yeux.

Draco lui rendit un regard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus limpide, il semblait n'y avoir aucun calcul ni aucune ruse dans son regard gris.

« Tu mijotes quelque chose? Demanda le brun suspicieux quand même.

« Non, ma proposition est tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, j'en ai simplement marre de cette petite géguerre que nous nous livrons, nous en avons eut une en vrai alors tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose?

« Mais c'est toi qui me provoque la plupart du temps! Répliqua Harry.

L'espace d'un instant Draco eut envie de lui répondre que c'était pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie, qu'il avait peur qu'il ne le voit plus si il ne se rappelait pas à lui et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre d'une autre manière pour attirer son attention parce qu'il avait une peur bleue de paraître idiot à ses yeux, mais il jugea préférable de taire tout ça.

Malgré toutes ses provocations le brun ne s'intéressait pas à lui comme il le voulait alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce rêve pour essayer d'être amis?

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait à leurs réveils mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais, après tout si ça marchait pas il aurait toujours l'excuse d'avoir fait un pas vers lui justement en rêve, donc il ne serait pas responsable d'une chose faîte dans un rêve.

« Je sais! Finit par dire le blond qui eut sans le vouloir, ce fut tout à fait naturel, un sourire d'excuse absolument craquant...c'est plus fort que moi, mais je vais me corriger, promit...alors on fait la paix?

Harry sourit à son tour.

« D'accord.

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer les yeux au fond des yeux, se cherchant, et 0c'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils se regardaient vraiment.

« On va chercher les autres? Proposa finalement Draco en détournant le regard.

Le brun opina et ils se mirent en route.

**&&&&.**

Maintenant que toute la tension sexuelle était retombée Neville se sentit atrocement gêné et s'écarta vivement de Severus qui l'avait retenu alors qu'il allait tomber.

Comment avait-il pu se comporter de cette façon? Que lui avait-il prit?

« J'ai tellement honte! Murmura t-il la tête baissée.

Le maître de potion ne répondit pas, à dire vrai il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise non plus et ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu arriver, la situation était des plus dérangeante et il songea que jamais plus ils ne pourraient se regarder de la même façon.

« Dîtes-vous que ce n'est qu'un rêve! Finit-il par dire devant le silence qui s'était fait.

« Non c'est pas pareil! Répliqua Neville à voix basse...c'est pas qu'un simple rêve, vous le sentez bien non? Quand on rêve de quelqu'un en général il ne le sait pas, les rêves on les fait tout seul...c'est...c'est ...

« Peut-être aurons-nous tout oublié à notre réveil! Le coupa Severus bien qu'il en doutât fortement, tout était bien trop réel pour que tout cela ne reste pas gravé dans leurs esprits.

« Non! Souffla Neville qui se sentait si anéantit que des larmes montèrent à ses yeux...je...je sais déjà la piètre opinion que vous aviez de moi, alors maintenant qu'est-ce que ça doit être.

Un étrange sentiment de tendresse envahit le maître de potion qui se rapprocha de lui et le saisit par le menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

« Que croyez-vous? Lui dit-il...si je dois mal vous juger alors je dois le faire aussi pour moi, j'ai profité d'un moment dont vous n'étiez pas vraiment responsable, et bien malgré moi j'ai violé un rêve très intime auquel j'ai participé peut-être en remplacement de quelqu'un d'autre?

Les joues de Neville s'empourprèrent violemment mais il ne répondit rien.

Comment lui dire que c'était bien lui à chaque fois et que c'était habituellement des cauchemars pas des rêves, cauchemar qui là n'en avait pas été un.

Il n'osa pas et sous l'emprise des yeux noirs qui ne le quittaient pas, il ressentit soudain un besoin de tendresse, l'envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de cet homme qui là lui paraissait attentif à ce qu'il ressentait et se montrait beaucoup moins redoutable que ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Il eut envie de lui demander de l'embrasser et ferma les yeux en espérant que c'était ce qui allait arriver, mais Severus s'était déjà détourné d'un mouvement sec.

« Où sont les autres? S'enquit ce dernier.

**&&&&.**

Des pépiements d'oiseaux firent ouvrir les yeux à Neville qui les avait fermé, et il eut une brusque frayeur en s'apercevant qu'ils se trouvaient tous là, au milieu d'une forêt et à quelques pas d'une maisonnette.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que Severus, qui se tenait à côté de lui, et lui, étaient tous les deux vêtus normalement.

Il imaginait la tête qu'auraient fait les autres si ils l'avaient vu nu et le maître de potion habillé en bourreau.

« Enfin! S'exclama Blaise...j'en avais plus qu'assez de ces souterrains.

« Ah oui alors! Approuva Ron...c'est quoi cette maison Nev?

Ce dernier fit une moue d'ignorance, ça ne lui rappelait rien du tout et il était encore trop perturbé par ce qui venait de lui arriver pour réfléchir.

De son côté le rouquin s'approcha de la maison et de la fenêtre qui était ouverte, sur le rebord se trouvait un panier remplit de superbes pommes d'un rouge éclatant et brillant qui le firent saliver, elle devaient être délicieuses.

Il saisit celle qui se trouvait au-dessus et croqua dedans à belles dents.

« RON NON! cria Neville qui venait brusquement de se souvenir, c'était un autre conte qu'il avait lu.

Surprit le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui, mais c'était trop tard, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'écroula.

« Tu l'as endormit lui aussi? Fit Draco tandis qu'ils se précipitaient tous vers Ron...en tout cas je te préviens ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le prince.

« Lui il a pas la robe! Constata Blaise.

Mais affolé Neville ne les écoutait pas et s'agenouilla près de son ami.

« Il est mort! Gémit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Fit Severus qui s'agenouilla aussi et ne put que constater le fait...Longdubat où sommes-nous? Vous le savez?


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

« Dans l'histoire de Blanche-neige! Répondit Neville en se tordant les mains...c'est aussi un conte.

« Bien! Fit calmement Severus...et que ce passe t-il dans cette histoire?

« Blanche-neige meurt à cause d'une pomme empoisonnée par la méchante reine.

« Le conte se finit ainsi? S'enquit le maître de potion.

« Non, un prince la ramène à la vie d'un baiser! Intervint Harry très inquiet pour son ami.

« Encore? S'exclama Draco en posant un regard perplexe sur Neville...c'est une manie chez toi? Tu fais une fixation ou quoi?

« D'accord! Reprit Severus en ignorant l'interruption du blond et qui les détailla tous à tour de rôle...mais qui est le prince cette fois? Interrogea t-il en constatant que tous avaient gardés leurs vêtements.

« Il faut pourtant qu'on fasse quelque chose! S'écria Harry angoissé...vous vous rendez compte qu'à Poudlard il est peut-être mort aussi?

« Nous allons l'embrasser à tour de rôle! Décida subitement le maître de potion qui ne voyait pas d'autre solution tout en ne semblant guère emballé par sa propre idée.

« Je commence! Fit aussitôt Neville déjà agenouillé près de Ron, pour lui ce baiser n'avait aucune autre connotation que celle de l'amitié réelle qu'il avait pour le rouquin, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de sauver son ami.

Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction à son baiser.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Harry qui pensait comme Neville et n'hésita pas, mais il n'eut pas plus de succès.

Après une certaine hésitation ce fut Blaise qui s'agenouilla, Severus et Draco ne semblant pas être particulièrement pressés de tenter leur chance.

Le Serpentard se pencha lentement sur le rouquin et son visage s'arrêta un bref instant à quelques millimètres de celui de Ron, la situation lui semblait surréaliste et il se sentait ridicule, mais il se décida quand même et sa bouche se posa sur celle du rouquin.

A ce moment-là Blaise ressentit un effet des plus étrange, ce fut comme si une légère décharge électrique le parcourait et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahie.

A cet instant Ron ouvrit des yeux qui s'agrandirent démesurément en tombant sur le regard sombre du Serpentard, si proche qu'il en loucha.

Ce dernier se redressa aussitôt, bénissant sa peau couleur pain d'épice qui cachait le rouge brûlant de ses joues, elles étaient en feu.

« Ron ça va? S'écrièrent Neville et Harry, intensément soulagés, tout en aidant leur ami totalement abasourdis à se lever.

« Mais...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda le rouquin avant de porter son regard sur Blaise...tu...euh...tu...

« Il t'embrassait oui Weasley! Intervint Draco avec un sourire ironique...toi aussi t'as trouvé ton prince charmant, on dirait que les Gryffondor ont un certain goût pour les Serpentard.

« Prince? Répéta Ron qui jeta un regard paniqué sur ses vêtements avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement, au moins il n'avait pas eut droit à la robe ridicule.

Pendant ce temps Neville lui expliquait rapidement ce qui c'était passé et le rouquin rougit quand il en arriva à la fin, le baiser.

« Mais c'est qu'il rougit en plus! Se moqua Draco...on est troublé la belette?

Harry se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés et l'air courroucé.

« Malfoy tu pourrais pas te taire de temps en temps?

Tout de suite sur la défensive le blond et le brun se fixèrent, prêts à une joute verbale de plus, puis ils se rappelèrent soudain qu'ils s'étaient promit de faire la paix.

« Désolé! Marmonna le blond en détournant les yeux.

Un éclat étonné s'alluma dans son regard vert mais Harry eut aussi un sourire intérieur, entendre Draco s'excuser était une première mais le plus surprenant pour lui-même fut qu'il le trouva attendrissant.

Attendrissant et Malfoy, jamais il n'aurait cru possible de pouvoir réunir ces deux mots dans une phrase.

**&&&&.**

Dans le même temps Ron remerciait Blaise.

« Euh...merci quand même.

Tous les deux se sentaient gênés et osaient à peine se regarder.

« De rien! Répondit le Serpentard dont les yeux sombres se posèrent sur Neville.

Le trouble qu'il avait ressentit au contact du rouquin le déstabilisait, il était mal à l'aise et ce malaise se transforma en une colère qu'il dirigea sur le timide Gryffondor.

Il s'avança vers ce dernier avec la rapidité d'un félin et le saisit par le col.

« Maintenant tu vas te réveiller t'as compris? Gronda t-il en le secouant...j'en ai ras le bol de tes conneries.

Severus, qui pensait qu'agir ainsi n'était pas une très bonne idée, voulut intervenir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, il vit juste les yeux de Neville s'agrandir sous la frayeur et tout disparut brusquement.

**&&&&.**

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une forêt épaisse où régnait chaleur et humidité et cela créait une moiteur ambiante qui fut tout de suite oppressante, l'air semblait comme alourdi par une forte odeur d'humus et une étrange sensation de danger les saisit tous, les laissant silencieux un moment tandis qu'ils observaient les alentours avec circonspection.

« Cet endroit ne me plait...

Draco ne pu en dire plus, il se retrouva soudain bâillonné par Harry qui se tenait derrière lui et qui venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche en entourant ses épaules d'un bras.

« Chut tais-toi! Lui souffla le brun d'un ton pressant et les lèvres collées contre son oreille...surtout tu ne dis plus un mot et tu ne fais pas un seul bruit, tu vois le gros arbre tout près là? Tu vas y grimper très vite...et en silence.

Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Harry mais son souffle chaud le faisait frissonner et il ne fit pas un geste.

Le brun avait simplement vu ce que Neville venait lui aussi d'apercevoir, à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait un vélociraptor qui humait l'air, des odeurs semblaient l'intriguer fortement et Harry était certain que c'étaient les leurs, l'animal ne paraissait pas les avoir encore repéré mais cela n'allait sûrement pas tarder.

Le raptor se mit d'ailleurs à pousser de drôles de cris, sûrement pour appeler des congénères.

« Jurassic park! Murmura Neville, il avait adoré le livre et vu les films des dizaines de fois, en compagnie de Ron et Harry d'ailleurs.

« Tu as compris? Soufflait le brun pendant ce temps à l'oreille de Draco.

Ce dernier opina d'un signe de tête et Harry le lâcha.

Ron, Blaise et Severus n'avaient pas dit un mot mais ils avaient tout suivit et comprit et, dans un silence total, ils grimpèrent un par un à la suite du blond.

Une fois à l'abri sur une énorme branche de l'arbre gigantesque sur lequel ils avaient trouvés refuge, Neville leur expliqua où ils se trouvaient.

« Je crois que finalement je préfère quand tu rêves au prince charmant! Commenta Draco quand il eut terminé...c'est moins risqué.

« Les Orques ne nous ont pas vu tout à l'heure! Intervint Ron avec optimisme...peut-être que ce sera pareil avec eux non?

« Regardez! Les alerta Blaise en indiquant le sol...je crois que ça répond à ta question Weasley, ils nous voient.

Tous baissèrent les yeux et aperçurent trois vélociraptor complètement immobiles, les animaux les avaient repérés et les observaient en silence de leurs yeux froids de reptile dans lesquels brillait une surprenante lueur d'intelligence, ils donnaient la nette impression d'être en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de les atteindre.

« Sales bestioles! Leur cria Draco...vous croyez tout de même pas qu'on va vous servir de casse-croûte, allez voir ailleurs si on y est espèces de vieux fossiles.

Comme pour lui répondre, l'un des animaux fit soudain un bond incroyable et ses mâchoires se refermèrent dans un claquement sec à une trentaine de centimètres à peine des pieds du blond qui par réflexe les releva et qui du coup partit en arrière, déséquilibré.

Il aurait chuté jusque sur le sol si Harry, qui était assit près de lui, n'avait pas eut le réflexe de le retenir.

« J'ai eut chaud! Reconnut Draco cramponné au brun qu'il ne lâcha pas.

En le redressant Harry avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et de ce fait le blond se trouvait tout contre lui, une main agrippée à son pull au niveau de la poitrine.

Tout près l'un de l'autre le regard gris plongea dans le vert, s'y rivant, et le brun ressentit un trouble profond et dérangeant lui mettre le feu aux joues.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant! Grommela t-il soudain d'air peu amène et en s'écartant autant que possible tout en retirant son bras de la taille de Draco.

Ce dernier, tout aussi troublé mais pas surprit de l'être, cela faisait un moment que le brun lui faisait cet effet, obéit mais avec un léger sourire, Potter avait rougit à son contact, il l'avait bien vu, et on ne rougissait pas face à quelqu'un qui vous laisse totalement indifférent.

Tout compte fait Draco se dit qu'il commençait à aimer ces rêves, ils offraient plein de surprises dont certaines étaient plus qu'agréables.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Severus se tourna vers Neville qu'il sentait crispé.

« Vous pourriez peut-être essayer de nous emmener ailleurs! Lui dit-il d'un ton posé.

« Je sais pas comment faire! Murmura le Gryffondor sans oser le regarder, cela n'avait jamais été facile de croiser ses yeux noirs mais après ce qui leur était arrivé ça l'était encore moins.

« Les changements sont apparemment liés à vos émotions! Fit le maître de potion de son ton froid habituel mais empreint d'une sorte de tranquillité...alors fermez les yeux et détendez-vous, songez à quelque chose d'agréable.

Neville obéit et se concentra.

Mais ce fut sur Severus que son esprit se focalisa, juste avant que tout disparaisse.

**&&&&.**

Le son d'une valse se fit entendre juste avant qu'ils ne réalisent où ils se trouvaient.

Ils étaient dans une vaste salle de bal aux splendides lustres de cristal et au parquet aussi brillant qu'un miroir.

Beaucoup de monde se trouvaient là, des hommes vêtus de costumes de satin, de soie ou de velours, des femmes aux longues robes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres et aux bijoux rutilants.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise et Draco se tenaient près d'une fenêtre, entourés par d'autres personnes qui ne firent même pas attention à eux.

Tous faisaient cercle autour de la salle de bal, laissant tout le centre dégagé et sur lequel un seul couple dansait, et les cinq amis en ouvrirent des yeux exorbités en l'apercevant.

Severus, vêtu d'un costume de soie blanche, de coupe militaire et qui faisait parfaitement ressortir la largeur de ses épaules, faisait virevolter une magnifique jeune femme blonde comme les blés et qui portait une très belle robe de satin blanc aussi.

Le maître de potion avec son maintien très droit avait beaucoup de prestance et avec la fine et très jolie jeune femme ils formaient un couple que tous admiraient.

**&&&&.**

De son côté Severus retint un hoquet de surprise en réalisant où il se trouvait et ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais sa parfaite maîtrise de lui et sa capacité à réagir quasi instantanément face à n'importe quelle situation lui firent garder une apparence aussi naturelle que possible.

Continuant à danser avec une remarquable aisance il réfléchit rapidement tout en regardant sa ravissante cavalière qui lui souriait sans paraître s'apercevoir que son partenaire n'était plus le même.

Peut-être voyait-elle toujours le danseur avec qui elle s'était trouvé juste avant pensa le maître de potion qui ne sachant trop quoi faire se contenta de continuer, une suite viendrait bien.

Il se dit que tout n'étant qu'un rêve il était inutile de se poser des questions, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver, et il songea d'ailleurs que c'était exactement le cas, c'était du n'importe quoi, quelle idée saugrenue avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de Longdubat pour le mettre dans une telle situation?

**&&&&.**

« Tu savais toi que notre professeur de potion dansait aussi bien? S'étonna Ron en parlant à Harry.

« Non, en plus ça le change totalement ce costume blanc...en beaucoup mieux! Répondit le brun, il en reconnaissait à peine le sombre maître de potion.

Neville n'en revenait pas lui aussi et malgré que d'autres couple se soient mis à danser son regard resta rivé sur Severus, son cœur battait plus fort sans qu'il sache pourquoi et il était subjugué sans même en avoir conscience, mais c'était visible dans ses yeux.

Ce qui par contre n'échappa pas à l'œil perspicace de Blaise.

« Arrêtes de baver Longdubat! Se moqua t-il... et dis-moi plutôt où nous sommes!

« Cendrillon! Marmonna Neville qui rougit sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le maître de potion...et minuit vont sonner.

« Et alors? Il se passe quoi à minuit? Intervint Draco tandis qu'ils entendirent, venant de l'extérieur, le son d'une cloche qui commença à égrener les douze coups.

« Ça! Répondit Neville tout en regardant la jeune femme échapper soudain, comme apeurée, à l'étreinte de Severus pour se mettre à courir vers la sortie.

**&&&&.**

Pourquoi Severus suivit-il la jeune femme? Ça il n'en sut rien, ce fut indépendant de sa volonté.

**&&&&.**

Neville se retrouva soudain à l'extérieur, au bas des escaliers, vêtu de haillons, et il leva les yeux vers Severus qui venait d'apparaitre en haut sur le perron où il s'arrêta.

La jeune femme femme avait totalement disparue et ils se fixèrent un instant avant que leurs regards soient attirés par la chaussure fine qui se trouvait là, gisant au beau milieu de l'escalier.

La pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Neville fut qu'il y avait guère de chance pour qu'elle soit à sa taille.

Et tout devint noir.

**&&&&.**

Neville se redressa brusquement en position assise, d'abord étonné puis soulagé de se retrouver dans son lit à Poudlard, et il devait être tôt, tout le monde dormait et il faisait à peine jour.

« Waouh! Murmura t-il...quels rêves!

Puis il aperçut Harry et Ron qui étaient eux aussi assis dans leurs lits et le fixaient avec incrédulité.

« J'ai fait les rêves les plus dingues de ma vie! Fit le rouquin en se grattant le crâne d'une main, ce qui fit se dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête...si je vous les racontais vous me croiriez même pas.

« Et moi donc! Répondit le brun qui secoua lentement la tête...des vélociraptors, le seigneur des anneaux...et le pire...Malfoy en prince charmant, vous vous rendez compte?

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous y étiez vraiment! Gémit Neville...s'il vous plait!

Tous les trois s'entreregardèrent.

« C'était réel, la potion tout ça? Soupira Ron qui prit une belle couleur pivoine avant de devenir livide...mais alors ils y étaient pour de vrai eux aussi?

Aucun des deux autres n'eut besoin de demander de qui il parlait, ils le savaient très bien, ils se souvenaient de tout.

« Non,non,non, pas ça! Gémit de nouveau Neville qui se cacha la tête sous le drap.

Harry lui sentit une boule lui nouer l'estomac, Malfoy l'avait réellement embrassé alors qu'il portait une stupide robe de princesse? Et ce trouble qu'il avait ressentit en le retenant avait bien été réel lui aussi?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

«Non, nous nous y étions mais pas eux! Fit-il fermement avec la volonté de s'en convaincre lui-même...eux étaient vraiment des rêves.

« Oui je suis d'accord! Approuva aussitôt Ron.

« Moi aussi! S'empressa de rajouter Neville en émergeant de sous son drap, il était prêt à croire n'importe quoi pour se rassurer.

Ils se regardaient tous avec espoir mais au fond d'eux personne n'était vraiment dupe et Harry reprit, mais avec beaucoup moins d'assurance:

« Et...euh...au cas où, et dans le doute, je crois que devant eux le mieux c'est de faire comme si il n'était rien arrivé...on fait semblant de rien et au pire ils croiront que c'est eux qui ont rêvé.

Ron et Neville, ce dernier se sentant très mal, opinèrent de la tête.

**&&&&.**

**Pour momo... je crois que j'ai compris le principal, merci à toi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Faire semblant de rien comme l'avaient décidé les trois amis était facile à dire, mais un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, aucun des trois n'osa regarder vers la table des Serpentard, alors qu'habituellement ils échangeaient des regards de défis et de provocation dans certains cas.

Et tout le temps que dura le repas les trois amis restèrent les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes et totalement silencieux, ce qui intrigua Hermione qui leur demanda si ils avaient passés une bonne nuit.

Ce à quoi ils s'empressèrent de répondre oui d'une manière qu'ils voulurent si convaincante qu'elle en devint suspecte à leur perspicace amie qui fronça les sourcils tout en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? S'enquit-elle avec suspicion.

« Mais rien Mione! Protesta le rouquin mal à l'aise et le nez dans son assiette...que veux-tu qu'on ait fait d'autre que dormir?

« Mouai!

**&&&&.**

De leur côté Draco et Blaise s'étaient réveillés tout aussi abasourdis dans leurs lits et n'étaient sûrs de rien, tout cela avait-il bien été réel? Était-ce bien dû à la potion de Neville? Et si c'était le cas les Gryffondor s'en souvenaient-ils?

Questions qu'ils ne cessaient de se poser.

Et pour Blaise cela posait un problème supplémentaire, il ne pouvait plus regarder Ron de la même manière, le trouble qu'il avait ressentit lors de leur baiser était persistant.

Rêve ou réalité ça n'y changeait rien.

Draco qui s'en rendit rapidement compte au cours de la matinée, en profita pour se foutre de lui, il se vengeait ainsi des piques moqueuses que son ami lui jetait sans cesse au sujet de son engouement pour Potter.

**&&&&.**

Finalement tous restèrent dans l'expectative, ne sachant trop comment réagir et les uns se demandant si les autres savaient, ils s'ignorèrent donc tous en évitant autant que possible de se regarder franchement, chacun le faisait par en dessous, quand l'autre avait la tête tournée ailleurs, les Gryffondor ayant l'avantage à ce petit jeu quand ils se retrouvèrent en cours de potion, les rouge et or se trouvant au fond de la salle.

Cours qui fut le pire moment de sa vie pour Neville, assit raide comme un piquet sur sa chaise et les yeux scotchés sur sa table, à croire que sa vie en dépendait, il passait du rouge fluo à la lividité cadavérique à intervalles réguliers.

Rien au monde n'aurait pu le forcer à regarder le maître de potion, et heureusement ce dernier l'ignora totalement durant tout le cours et ne fit même aucune allusion aux potions préparées la veille.

Ron et Harry, un peu étonnés par cette réaction qu'ils trouvaient quand même un peu excessive, ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui c'était passé dans les sous-sols, ne purent pas lui extirper la moindre explication malgré tous leurs efforts.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut à la sortie de ce cours que Draco décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Profitant de la bousculade des élèves pressés de sortir, il se rapprocha de Harry.

« La belle au bois dormant a bien dormit? Lui glissa t-il doucement de façon à n'être entendu que de lui et rajoutant dans un petit sourire ironique...tu portes très bien les robes de princesse tu sais...et n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.

Il vit les joues du brun s'empourprer vivement et ses yeux verts se troubler tandis qu'il les levait vers lui, mais ce fut très rapide, Harry qui était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, absolument rien de pertinent ne lui venant à l'esprit, s'éloigna aussi vite que possible.

Mais son malaise était un aveu pour le blond.

**&&&&.**

« C'était bien réel! Fit Draco alors qu'il venait de rejoindre Blaise dans leur salle commune...et ils s'en souviennent j'en suis certain.

« Et alors? Grommela son ami qui semblait de mauvaise humeur, il l'avait été toute la journée.

« Et alors on pourrait tenter un rapprochement.

« Si ils voulaient un rapprochement ils ne nous auraient pas ignoré toute la journée! Répliqua aigrement Blaise...et puis qui te dit que moi je veux d'un rapprochement?

« Ta mauvaise humeur! Rétorqua calmement Draco.

« Je veux pas de Weasley, il m'a troublé c'est vrai, mais rien n'était normal à ce moment-là et ça ne se reproduira plus, il m'a toujours laissé indifférent.

Blaise avait froncé les sourcils et prit un air peu amène en prononçant ces mots.

«Menteur! Rétorqua le blond amusé, assit dans un fauteuil et tout en en croisant nonchalamment les jambes.

« Penses ce que tu veux! Riposta son ami dans un haussement d'épaules agacé avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

**&&&&.**

Ce même soir Severus s'aperçut que la fiole de potion ratée de Neville avait disparut, il se souvenait pourtant qu'il en restait une bonne moitié et il fronça les sourcils, qui avait bien pu venir la prendre? Longdubat?

L'expérience qu'il avait vécut avec lui l'avait pourchassé toute la journée, entre rêve et réalité il ne savait plus que croire, mais bien malgré lui le souvenir qu'il en gardait faisait courir son sang plus vite et durant le cours c'était le Longdubat déluré du rêve qui lui était revenu sans cesse à l'esprit, il avait donc préféré faire comme si il n'était même pas là tout en évitant de poser le regard sur lui.

**&&&&.**

Neville se tenait dans la cour, seul, il avait ressentit un besoin pressant de prendre l'air après que Harry lui ait annoncé, ainsi qu'à Ron, que les Serpentard se souvenaient parfaitement de tout et savaient très bien que ce n'était pas un rêve de leur part.

« Fallait s'y attendre! Avait bougonné le rouquin...ils sont pas si stupides.

Neville respira profondément en fermant les yeux, dieu qu'il se sentait mal, il avait tellement honte.

Il rouvrit les yeux et eut la sensation qu'il se liquéfiait intérieurement en apercevant le maître de potion qui venait vers lui, il aurait voulut pouvoir s'enfuir à toute jambes au bout du monde mais il fut paralysé par l'appréhension et resta sur place, baissant simplement la tête tout en tremblant de tout son être.

Severus s'arrêta à deux pas de lui.

« Longdubat êtes-vous venu dans ma classe pour prendre votre potion ratée?

« Non! Murmura le Gryffondor plus qu'étonné par cette question, sa potion avait disparut?qui pouvait bien avoir eut envie d'utiliser une de ces préparations? Personne ne prenait jamais le risque d'y goûter à moins d'y être contraint et forcé.

« Vous êtes bien sûr?

« Oui.

Le maître de potion resta silencieux à l'observer, il avait l'air si pitoyable et si effrayé que cela le remua d'une façon assez inattendue.

Severus ne manquait pas de cœur en réalité, mais n'ayant jamais été heureux il s'était barricadé dans une véritable armure d'indifférence et de froideur depuis si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il en avait un.

Il eut envie de lui dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais il en fut incapable, les mots restaient coincés, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire preuve de compassion.

La tête toujours baissée, de son côté Neville priait avec ferveur pour qu'il s'en aille vite.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai prit! Murmura t-il en désespoir de cause en voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, en plus le silence qui s'était fait le mettait à la torture.

« Je vous crois! Fit le maître de potion qui se détourna d'un brusque mouvement et s'éloigna.

Neville poussa un intense soupir de soulagement et mit quelques minutes avant de parvenir à calmer ses tremblements et son rythme cardiaque.

Quelques instants plus tard il allait monter l'escalier qui partait du hall quand il fut brusquement saisit par derrière et tiré dans un recoin où une main de fer le plaqua contre le mur en le tenant à la gorge.

« Mal...Malfoy? Parvint-il à dire en voyant son assaillant et à demi étranglé...qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Draco relâcha légèrement sa pression et de l'autre main il leva le flacon de potion devant les yeux du Gryffondor qui la reconnut immédiatement.

« C'est toi qui la prise?

« Bois-la! Ordonna le Serpentard sans répondre, c'était quand même assez évident.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi?

« T'occupes! Répliqua le blond...bois.

« Lâches-moi d'abord.

Draco obéit mais tout en restant bien planté devant lui.

« Bois cette fichu potion! Répéta t-il.

« T'as qu'à la boire toi-même! Riposta Neville.

Le blond resta silencieux un instant, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, ce serait trop flagrant, il n'emmènerait que Potter dans ses rêves à lui et avec le contenu de ces dits rêves, plutôt torrides et qui n'avaient vraiment rien de contes de fée, ou alors dans une version qui n'était absolument pas pour les enfants, le brun ne pourrait faire autrement que comprendre tout de suite ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Non il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop peur de la réaction de Potter, trop peur du rejet, trop peur qu'il se moque de lui, il ne le supporterait pas, ça lui ferait trop mal.

Il fallait que ce soit Longdubat.

« Je veux que tu prennes cette potion et que tu nous emmène tous, comme la nuit dernière! Reprit Draco en vrillant son regard gris dans celui du Gryffondor...et si jamais tu racontes que c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à la boire je te promet que tu le regrettera.

« Puisque tu me menace je boirais pas! Rétorqua Neville en levant le menton d'un air décidé.

Pourtant il était tenté de le faire, il était effrayé ça c'était certain mais aussi excité à l'idée de ramener Severus dans ses rêves, parce que là-bas rien n'était pareil.

Le blond qui l'observait avec attention eut un petit sourire ironique, il était si facile de lire en lui.

« Mon parrain te fait de l'effet non?

« Non! Se récria aussitôt Neville en rougissant fortement...non...il...il me fait peur.

Le sourire en coin de Draco s'accentua.

« Ça je veux bien le croire! Railla t-il...mais ne me prends pas pour un imbécile et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas aussi une certaine attirance?

Neville ne savait plus où se mettre et comme il ne savait pas dissimuler ni même mentir d'une façon crédible, il répondit honnêtement.

« Un tout petit peu...c'est vrai! Avoua t-il dans un souffle...mais tu lui dira pas hein? S'effraya t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux suppliants.

Le blond cacha un sourire vainqueur.

« Si tu bois la potion et que tu ne dis à personne que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé moi je ne dirais rien à Severus.

Neville n'hésita qu'une seconde.

« D'accord! Fit-il.

Draco lui tendit le flacon qu'il prit et porta à ses lèvres.

« A la tienne! Sourit le blond tandis qu'il le regardait boire, puis il se détourna et s'éloigna, pressé d'aller se mettre au lit.

Ce ne fut qu'après son départ que Neville se demanda comment il allait expliquer aux autres le fait qu'ils se retrouvent une nouvelle fois dans ses rêves, et il se sentit inquiet en songeant que Severus allait penser qu'il lui avait mentit.

« Oh merde! Gémit-il intérieurement tout en se glissant dans son lit et en évitant de regarder du côté de ses deux amis qui en faisaient autant, sans se douter une seconde de ce qui les attendait.

S'imaginant voir sans cesse les yeux noirs accusateurs du maître de potion, et ceux plein de reproche de ses amis, Neville s'endormit.

**&&&&.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que...

Cette exclamation fut poussée en même temps par Severus, Ron et Harry.

« …...Nev t'as pas recommencé? Termina ce dernier d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

Neville lui jeta un regard désolé tout en se tordant les mains, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mal!

« Tu l'as fait ducon! Marmonnait Blaise pendant ce temps à l'oreille de Draco qui fit mine de rien...tu lui as fait boire.

Un cri étrange leur fit brusquement dresser l'oreille et ils prirent vraiment conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

C'était une sorte de souterrain éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs de pierre mais à des intervalles si espacés qu'ils n'y voyaient clairement qu'à quelques pas autour d'eux, en fait les distances créaient de petites zones de lumière quand on se trouvait près d'une torche, puis de grandes zones de pénombre quand on s'en éloignait, jusqu'à la torche suivante, et une odeur forte et désagréable leur fit froncer les narines.

Le cri s'éleva de nouveau, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un cri, c'était plutôt une sorte de beuglement coléreux qui fut suivit d'un son qui faisait penser à un puissant soufflet de forge, ou à un taureau furieux prêt à charger.

Une vague inquiétude les saisit tous et évidement tous les regards, accusateurs, se tournèrent vers Neville qui se sentit devenir tout petit.

« On est où là? L'interrogea Ron.

« Je...j'en ai pas la moindre idée...je...je suis désolé.

Il y eut encore ce drôle de cri qui semblait se rapprocher.

« Plus tard les explications! Décréta Harry qui avait un mauvais pressentiment...emmènes-nous ailleurs.

Neville essaya, mais il en fut incapable, il était trop agité intérieurement pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un bruit de course, de quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui semblait très lourd, le sol parut trembler, leur fit passer un frisson d'angoisse dans le dos.

« Je sais pas ce que c'est mais on devrait pas rester là! Murmura Ron.

« Oui mais de quel côté aller? S'enquit Blaise en regardant des deux côté, le peu de lumière qu'il y avait ne permettait pas de bien voir ce qui pouvait les attendre plus loin.

« Par là! Décida Severus en joignant le geste à la parole, il avait choisit au hasard mais il fallait bien prendre une décision.

Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas, silencieux et tendant l'oreille, mais à chaque fois que le cri se faisait entendre ils étaient incapable de dire d'où il venait, cela semblait venir de partout à la fois.

C'était angoissant, surtout après qu'ils eurent heurté à plusieurs reprises des ossements humain qui traînaient sur le sol.

Pourtant ils progressèrent un long moment sans rencontrer âme qui vive, mais avec la nette impression de ne jamais arriver nulle part et même d'être déjà passer à certains endroits, en plus de temps en temps d'autres bruits, différents mais tout aussi inquiétants se faisaient entendre, comme si des pierres frottaient sur le sol.

C'était lugubre.

Le front plissé par une profonde réflexion le maître de potion finit par s'arrêter et tous en firent autant.

« On s'est perdu? S'inquiéta Ron.

« Réfléchit un peu Weasley! Répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au plafond et en poussant un soupir d'exaspération...on est perdu depuis le début puisqu'on a jamais su où on était

Le beuglement menaçant se fit entendre de nouveau, mais cette fois tout près et tous se plaquèrent par réflexe contre le mur, observant avec une angoisse décuplée des deux côtés.

« Je vois rien! Murmura Harry...où peut se trouver ce...ce truc?

« Depuis un moment j'ai la nette impression que les murs peuvent bouger, au fur et à mesure un couloir s'ouvre et un autre se ferme et en réalité nous tournons en rond! Souffla Severus qui se tenait près de lui...et je pense que cette chose...ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...peut surgir devant nous à tout moment.

A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'une forme immense parut surgir du mur à quelques mètres à peine d'eux et, paralysés sur place, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux incrédules et horrifiés.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

La créature qui venait d'apparaître, et qui les laissa tous scotchés, était immense, et comme elle s'était immobilisée ils eurent le temps de la détailler.

Elle avait une tête de taureau aux cornes démesurées, avec quand même une différence notable, sa gueule était pourvue de crocs impressionnants et ses yeux rouges jetaient de véritables flammes de fureur, son torse était celui d'un homme, avec des muscles hyper développés, et le bas de son corps était aussi l'arrière-train d'un taureau.

Il était hideux, et il portait en plus une hache gigantesque qu'il leva en se remettant en marche pour venir vers eux, mais sans se presser.

« COURREZ! Cria Blaise qui saisit le bras de Ron près de lui et l'entraîna.

Severus les suivit.

Neville ne recula que de trois pas sans lâcher la créature du regard, il était tétanisé par la peur, tandis que le monstre avançait à petits pas, semblant se délecter de l'odeur de la peur qu'il pouvait sentir.

Il avait pour cible Draco qui s'était trouvé être le plus près de l'endroit d'où il avait surgit et qui fut incapable de faire le moindre geste, ses yeux gris grands ouverts étaient remplis de terreur et il suivit du regard la lame de la hache que le monstre venait de lever au-dessus de sa tête en la tournant légèrement, préparant ainsi un mouvement tournoyant pour le décapiter.

Harry avait détalé lui aussi mais tout comme Severus il s'arrêta rapidement pour se retourner, et en voyant ce qui allait arriver il ne réfléchit même pas.

Suivit du maître de potion, qui réagit comme lui, il repartit comme une flèche en arrière.

« Occupez-vous de Nev! Cria t-il à Severus, et dans un plongeon il bondit sur Draco qu'il saisit au passage et entraîna avec lui dans sa chute, mais loin de la hache qui émit un bruit de ferraille horrible contre les pierres du mur tout en faisant jaillir des étincelles.

Dans le même temps le maître de potion ayant comprit ce qu'allait faire le brun, avait saisit Neville par le col pour le tirer en arrière, le Gryffondor qui se tenait dans le rayon d'action de la hache en réchappa de justesse.

A ce moment-là tout disparut.

**&&&&.**

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de Draco et resta sans bouger, réalisant pour la première fois que ses yeux n'étaient pas d'une couleur unie, c'étaient en fait un parfait et très harmonieux mélange de gris et de bleu changeant selon le temps ou ses humeurs.

« Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques! Songea t-il tout en réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre.

Il s'écarta brusquement, en se reprochant ses pensées idiotes, et voulant l'ignorer pour cacher une gêne certaine, il regarda autour de lui.

Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une chambre et il aperçut Ron et Blaise qui, debout, fixaient le lit avec effarement.

Puis son regard se posa sur Neville qui lui était tout près dudit lit, portant un panier au bras et revêtu d'un cape d'un rouge vif qui rivalisait avec celui de ses joues.

Intrigué Harry se leva, suivit par Draco, et resta tout aussi bête que les autres.

Le maître de potion était couché dans le lit et un ravissant petit bonnet de nuit en dentelle, orné d'un joli petit nœud, était posé sur sa tête.

Le brun sentit le rire monter, avec ses sourcils froncés d'une manière peu commode et ses yeux noirs qui dessous semblaient encore plus noirs, leur professeur aurait pu aisément passer pour le loup du conte qu'il avait reconnut sans peine, si il ne lui avait pas semblé si ridicule dans ces vêtements tout à fait incongrus.

Mais Severus lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le regardaient tous ainsi, il n'avait pas prit conscience de la façon dont il était vêtu.

« Qu'est-ce que je fout dans ce lit? Grogna t-il...et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me reluquez comme ça?

Ce disant il avait repoussé les draps qui le recouvraient et tous s'aperçurent qu'il portait aussi une chemise de nuit bordée de dentelles, style grand-mère, et ornée elle aussi sur le devant d'un mignon petit nœud.

Ce fut de trop pour Harry et Ron qui se mirent à s'étrangler de rire.

Heureusement pour le maître de potion tout changea aussitôt sans qu'il ait le temps de réaliser.

**&&&&.**

Neville se retrouva face à un mur végétal.

Il regarda autour de lui et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un labyrinthe végétal, mais il ne vit personne.

« Vous êtes là? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Celle qui lui répondit, venant de l'autre côté du mur, le fit sursauter et son cœur se mit à cogner fort.

« Longdubat? Fit le maître de potion d'un ton glacial...les autres sont avec vous?

« Heu...non, je suis tout seul.

« ZABIBI, MAFOY, POTTER, WEASLEY! Tonna Severus...VOUS ÊTES LA?

Quatre réponses assez lointaines leur parvinrent.

« Bien! Reprit le maître de potion d'un ton cassant...puisque nous sommes seuls vous allez me donner quelques explications, vous m'avez mentit.

« Non! Se récria aussitôt Neville avec une boule au creux de l'estomac...je vous ai pas mentit je vous le jure...c'est pas moi qui ai prit la potion...mais...mais je l'ai bu oui.

« Soyez plus clair! Exigea Severus de ce ton glacial qui lui faisait mal.

Le Gryffondor hésita un instant, mais il fut incapable de lui cacher la vérité, il ne le pouvait pas, ne le voulait même pas, tant pis pour la suite si Draco l'apprenait.

« C'est...c'est Malfoy qui la prise! Avoua t-il...il m'a obligé à la boire, il voulait que je vous ramène tous.

Le maître de potion haussa un sourcil perplexe, Draco avait voulut revenir dans l'esprit de Longdubat? Pour quelle raison?

« Vous devez me croire! Implora la voix de Neville en le sortant de ses pensées...c'est la vérité.

« Je vous crois! Répondit Severus, ce qui était vrai, ça se sentait dans sa voix et le Gryffondor était de toutes manières un menteur exécrable.

Neville respira soudain un peu mieux et se sentit soulagé, le ton du maître de potion avait été beaucoup moins cassant.

« Nous sommes apparemment dans un labyrinthe! Reprit la voix de ce dernier...et vous êtes le plus proche de moi, ne bougez pas de là où vous êtes je vais essayer de vous rejoindre.

« D'accord! Murmura Neville tout en appréhendant le face à face.

**&&&&.**

Harry pouffait encore quand la voix de Draco le fit prendre pied dans leur nouvel environnement.

« Je crois que je dois te dire merci pour tout à l'heure! Disait le blond.

« Te fatigues pas! Répondit négligemment le brun qui s'était mit à regarder autour de lui, ils étaient entouré de murs verts...on ne sait jamais je voudrais pas que tu fasses une poussée d'urticaire! Railla t-il.

Ce fut à ce moment que la voix de Severus retentit, à laquelle ils répondirent.

« Tu fais chier Potter! Reprit le blond juste après, comme si il n'y avait pas eut d'interruption...je croyais que la nuit dernière on avait décidé de faire la paix et d'être ami.

« Être ami? S'étonna Harry en se tournant brusquement vers lui...on a juste parlé de faire la paix, rien de plus.

«C'est si difficile pour toi de me voir comme un ami? S'énerva Draco.

« Oui voilà exactement! Rétorqua le brun qui s'énerva à son tour...moi j'ai l'habitude de te haïr et ça je gère très bien, c'est presque une seconde nature et ça vient tout seul, tu peux comprendre ça? Et au moins là j'ai pas besoin de me poser de questions.

Les yeux gris du blond se plissèrent légèrement.

« Quel genre de question?

« Comment ça? Demanda Harry un peu interdit.

« Ben oui, si j'ai bien compris le fait que tu ne me regardes plus comme un ennemi te fais te poser des questions, c'est bien ça non?

« Euh...oui...c'est ça! Répondit lentement le brun qui se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

« Alors dis-moi quel genre de question tu te poses.

Harry le fixa, bien embêté pour répondre, depuis le premier trouble qu'il avait ressentit en effet il s'était posé plein de questions, et il en avait conclu une chose, Malfoy ne pouvait être que son ennemi, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être son ami.

Et c'est ce qu'il lui dit mais dans un résumé très court:

« Cherches pas, on pourra jamais être ami!

« Mais pourquoi ça? Répliqua Draco exaspéré et tellement déçu.

« Pff tu me gonfles Malfoy avec tes questions, c'est comme ça et pas autrement...essayons plutôt de retrouver les autres! Fit-il en se détournant.

Mais Draco, excédé, le saisit soudain par les épaules tout en le faisant tourner pour lui faire face et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il colla sa bouche à la sienne.

Trop saisit Harry ne protesta pas et n'eut même pas de réaction quand le blond approfondit leur baiser, il répondit.

Quand Le blond le lâcha et s'écarta ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence.

« Potter ça va? Finit par s'inquiéter Draco devant ses yeux verts aussi ronds que des soucoupes, il semblait effaré ou stupéfait, ou bien les deux à la fois, c'était difficile à dire.

Il ne vit pas venir le poing du brun qui s'écrasa sur son nez et l'envoya bouler en arrière, ce fut le mur de buis qui le retint de tomber.

« Mais t'es malade! S'exclama Draco sidéré en se redressant dans une grimace de douleur et en portant une main à son nez qui saignait.

Uniquement vêtu du jeans et du pull dont l'esprit de Nevillle les avait revêtu, il se servit de sa manche pour éponger le sang qui coulait de sa narine droite.

« Ne recommences plus jamais! Gronda Harry.

« Ça tu peux y compter! Nasilla le blond qui lui jeta un regard furieux, mais il souffrait plus au niveau du cœur qu'au niveau de son nez, sans compter la blessure de son amour-propre.

Il avait un mal de chien, mais ce n'était pas physique.

**&&&&.**

« Vous les Gryffondor vous êtes vraiment chiant! Maugréa Blaise sourcils froncés.

Ron qui venait à peine de prendre conscience de leur nouvel environnement et avait encore le sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers lui.

« Parce que vous les Serpentard vous l'êtes pas? Rétorqua t-il...et en quoi je te fais chier là? J'ai rien dit.

« Rien que le fait que tu existes ça suffit! Grogna Blaise qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante, il en voulait à mort à Draco de les avoir ramené dans les rêves de Longdubat, de l'avoir ramené près du rouquin, en fait il en avait après la terre entière.

A ce moment-là ils entendirent l'appel de Severus auquel ils répondirent, Ron gardant les yeux rivés à ceux de Blaise et se sentant profondément blessé par ses paroles.

Du coup il fut incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas la répartie assez vive il le savait pour clouer le bec du Serpentard, mais son visage se ferma totalement et il se mit en route en lui tournant dédaigneusement le dos, décidé à retrouver les autres au plus vite pour échapper à sa seule compagnie.

Blaise lui se sentit soudain stupide en le regardant s'éloigner, il l'avait vexé bêtement et sans aucune raison.

Mais là il avait la sensation d'être sans cesse sur des chardons ardents, il en voulait à Ron de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui, c'était aussi bête que ça, et se l'avouer, même si c'était plus honnête, ne rendait pas les choses plus facile pour autant.

Et pour être totalement honnête il devait avouer que cette attirance ne datait pas de la nuit dernière, tout comme Draco agressait sans cesse Potter parce que pour lui c'était la seule manière possible de se rappeler à son bon souvenir par peur qu'il ne le remarque plus, lui en faisait autant avec le rouquin, il ne supportait pas qu'il ne fasse pas attention à lui.

Et de ce côté là le blond avait été plus franc que lui, dés qu'il avait eut mit le doigt sur la raison réelle de ce besoin qu'il avait de provoquer sans cesse le brun, il avait admit son attirance en le lui confiant sans détours, lui par contre s'était toujours refusé à l'admettre, il se le niait à lui-même, enfin jusqu'à présent il y était parvenu, malheureusement un simple petit baiser de rien du tout avait tout changé.

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire comme si cette attirance n'existait pas.

Blaise soupira puis se mit à courir pour rattraper Ron près duquel il se mit à marcher, et ce dernier continua à l'ignorer royalement en regardant droit devant lui, le visage toujours fermé et le dos raide.

En silence ils longèrent durant un moments les murs de buis, suivant une direction totalement au hasard, quand le Serpentard se décida à parler.

« Je...

Blaise n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, de son côté Neville, qui venait de voir le maître de potion surgir au détour d'une haie et venir vers lui, eut tellement peur du face à face que tout changea.

**&&&&.**

« C'est repartit! Soupira Blaise...on est où cette fois?

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce envahie de bric à brac et surtout de marionnettes, à diverses étapes de fabrication, posées un peu de partout.

Sur l'établit un joli poisson rouge dans son bocal les fixait de ses grands yeux ronds et, près d'une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu, un chat noir et blanc se réveilla et fila en vitesse en les voyant.

« En tout cas ici y'a pas l'air d'y avoir de danger! Fit Ron.

« En effet! Répondit Harry...je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que tu te réveilles ou que tu nous emmènes dieu sait où! Termina t-il en regardant Neville.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'ignorance, il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux, il subissait lui aussi son esprit qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les emmener dans tous les contes qu'il avait lu et il ne dirigeait rien.

Dans le même temps Blaise se penchait vers Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton nez? Demanda t-il dans un souffle...il est tout rouge.

« Rien, je suis tombé c'est tout! Grommela le blond sans le regarder.

« _Menteur!_ Souffla une voix dans son dos.

« Qui à dit ça? Sursauta Draco.

« Dit quoi? S'étonna Blaise.

Sans répondre le blond se baissa pour regarder sous la table surchargée de bois à demi taillés, contre laquelle il était appuyé.

Son ami le regarda faire avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

« Rien...rien! Répondit le blond qui se demanda si il ne commençait pas à entendre des voix...fous moi la paix.

Blaise haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

**&&&&.**

Durant ce temps Ron était allé s'asseoir sur le rebord de la cheminée, Neville s'était réfugié dans le coin le plus reculé de l'atelier où il s'installa sur un petit tabouret, Harry était resté à la même place, et mine de rien Severus s'avança vers l'endroit où se trouvait Neville.

**&&&&.**

Harry se rapprocha de Draco quand il le vit seul.

Il regrettait le coup qu'il lui avait donné.

« Malfoy! Commença t-il mal à l'aise...écoutes...euh...je voudrais m'excuser pour le coup de poing, mais quelle idée t'a prit aussi de m'embrasser?

Le blond le fixa, sidéré, était-il con à ce point pour ne rien comprendre?

« Gardes tes excuses! Rétorqua t-il acerbe...au moins c'était clair que ça t'a déplut, et tu as raison nous ne sommes pas fait pour être amis...alors casses-toi.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que ça allait me plaire! S'insurgea le brun vexé.

« _Menteurs, vous êtes des menteurs! _S'exclama une petite voix fluette.

« Mais qui parle à la fin? S'énerva le blond qui regarda Harry...tu l'a entendu toi aussi non?

« Oui...mais d'où ça venait?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Harry et Draco cherchèrent autour d'eux mais ils ne virent rien ni personne et le brun finit par se tourner vers le blond.

« Je ne vois rien...mais pourquoi cette voix a t-elle dit que tu étais un menteur?

« Comment ça? Se récria Draco avec indignation...elle a dit _vous êtes des menteurs_ je te signale,alors commence pas à m'accuser.

« _Tu as mauvaise conscience! _Refit la petite voix à l'oreille de Harry..._.en réalité_ _c'est toi le plus menteur des deux._

« Je n'ai pas mauvaise conscience! S'exclama le brun qui se mit à faire des moulinets avec ses mains, comme pour chasser les mouches.

« Ah tu avoues enfin que tu as mauvaise conscience! Jubila Draco en croisant les bras.

« Tu m'emmerdes Malfoy!

Et ils se fusillèrent du regard.

**&&&&.**

Assit sur le rebord de la cheminée, Ron observait avec curiosité Harry et Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent tous les deux! Se demanda t-il en les voyant gesticuler.

Puis Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté et il reporta son regard sur lui.

« Je croyais que je te faisais chier! Lui fit-il remarquer, acerbe,...alors qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre à côté de moi?

« Je m'assois où je veux! Rétorqua le Serpentard qui était venu pour s'excuser mais venait de changer d'avis.

« Tu me cherches en fait c'est ça? S'énerva le rouquin...tu peux plus te passer de moi?

« Pour ça il faudrait que tu m'intéresse! Riposta Blaise avec hauteur...et c'est pas le cas.

« _Menteur!_

_« _Je ne suis pas un menteur! Se récria le Serpentard.

« Mais j'ai rien dit! Bougonna Ron...t'entends des voix maintenant?

_« Tu l'intéresses plus qu'il veut bien le dire! _Souffla la voix à l'oreille du rouquin..._beaucoup, beaucoup plus, demandes-lui._

Ron tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule, la voix était venue de là il en était certain, mais en même temps comment c'était possible? Il était appuyé dos contre la pierre et personne ne pouvait se trouver derrière lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, ça venait peut-être de son imagination, et puis ils étaient dans un rêve après tout alors il ne fallait s'étonner de rien.

Mais pourquoi la voix avait-elle dit ça? Blaise s'intéresserait à lui?

Il jeta un regard en coin au Serpentard qui s'en aperçut.

« Quoi?

« Hum...je...tu me déteste tant que ça? Fit Ron qui gêné n'osa pas lui demander clairement si il l'intéressait.

Blaise fut surprit par la question et par son malaise perceptible.

« Si je te réponds ça va peut-être pas te plaire! Dit-il d'un ton radoucit.

« _Mais si crétin ça va lui plaire! _Lui souffla la petite voix.

Le Serpentard fit mine de rien et ne broncha pas, il ne voulait pas que Ron le prenne pour un fou.

Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien et rougit brusquement, il y avait un éclat chaleureux dans les yeux sombres qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux le rouquin ne sut plus quoi dire.

« Je ne te déteste pas du tout! Murmura Blaise.

« En fait...moi non plus! Répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Maintenant gênés tous les deux, et se sentant un peu bêtes et gauches, ils échangèrent un sourire timide.

**&&&&.**

Assis sur son petit escabeau, coude sur le genou et menton dans la main, Neville fixait tristement le plancher.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si triste? Fit la voix de Severus près de lui.

Le Gryffondor ne tressaillit même pas, il était trop abattu, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'un seul coup il se sentait si seul qu'il répondit tout simplement ce qui venait du fond du cœur et qui le tracassait.

« Personne ne m'aimera jamais.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour désespérer à ce sujet? Répondit le maître de potion...vous avez bien le temps, ça vous arrivera un jour où l'autre.

« Regardez-moi! S'exclama Neville qui se leva pour lui faire face...vous croyez vraiment que je peux inspirer de l'amour à quelqu'un?

« _A lui oui! _Fit soudain une voix fluette venue d'on ne sait où.

« A lui qui?

« Qui a dit ça?

Neville et Severus avaient parlé en même temps.

« _Lui, ton professeur! _Souffla la voix mais cette fois à l'oreille du Gryffondor qui s'immobilisa totalement pour écouter..._c'est un cœur solitaire tout comme toi et il suffirait d'un rien pour vous réunir, mais lui il est gelé à l'intérieur alors il faut que tu fasses le premier pas, c'est tout._

Bouche entre ouverte et yeux ronds Neville fixait Severus comme si il voulait le transpercer et ce dernier haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière?

Puis soudain une marionnette, vêtue d'un short rouge à bretelles, d'une chemisette jaune et portant un petit chapeau orné d'une plume, sauta de la table et se mit à courir dans la pièce.

« Jiminy Cricket dit que vous êtes des menteurs! Claironna t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu...pourquoi vos nez ils poussent pas alors?

Étonnés tous s'en approchèrent vivement.

« C'est une marionnette enchantée? S'enquit Draco.

« Oui en quelque sorte! Lui répondit Harry...en fait c'est un peu plus compliqué, c'est Pinocchio.

« Vous êtes tous des menteurs! Répéta le pantin en les toisant à tour de rôle et les poings sur les hanches...pourquoi vos nez ils poussent pas?

« Parce que c'est pas possible! Fit le brun...et puis pourquoi tu dis que nous sommes des menteurs?

« _C'est moi qui l'affirme_! Intervint la voix que tous reconnurent, et ils aperçurent en même temps un criquet, vêtu d'une redingote, d'un chapeau haut de forme et tenant un parapluie, se poser sur l'épaule de Pinocchio..._..je suis une conscience et je peux lire en vous._

« Alors dis-nous pourquoi d'après toi on est des menteurs! Intervint Draco.

«_ Toi tu n'es pas tombé sur ton nez c'est lui qui t'a frappé_! Rétorqua jiminy qui se tourna ensuite vers Harry..._.et toi en réalité tu voudrais bien qu'il soit plus qu'un..._

« Çavaçava boucles-là! L'interrompit rapidement le brun qui se sentit rougir...passes à autre chose si tu tiens à la vie.

« _Toi là le grand nigaud!_ Continua le criquet guère impressionné en regardant Blaise... _pourquoi ne pas lui dire à lui!_ En désignant Ron du menton..._ que tu es tout simplement amo..._

« Fermes-là! S'écria le Serpentard avec un regard lourd de menaces... autrement je t'aplatis sous ma chaussure.

« Mais laisses-le finir! S'interposa Ron...je veux savoir moi.

« Moi aussi je veux savoir! Renchérit Draco...qu'est-ce que tu allais dire en parlant de Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait en réalité?

« Vous n'allez pas écouter les élucubrations d'un criquet de dessin animé! Protesta aussitôt Harry avec véhémence, approuvé fortement de la tête par Blaise.

« C'est pas des élucubrations Jiminy sait toujours quand les gens mentent! Certifia Pinocchio en prenant la défense de son minuscule ami...avec moi c'est encore plus facile si je mens mon nez pousse.

« Génial comme détecteur de mensonge! Fit Draco...et imparable, je vais réfléchir à une potion qui ait le même effet, ça serait très utile.

« Ouai et sur ton nez je connais déjà les effets, on pourrait aller jusqu'en Afrique sans se mouiller les pieds en y marchant dessus! Répliqua Harry.

« Figures-toi Potter que je ne ment jamais! Riposta le blond avec raideur...j'arrange juste la vérité quand il le faut, c'est pas la même chose.

Le brun se mit à rire, y avait quand même que lui pour sortir des énormités pareilles avec un tel accent de sincérité.

Pendant ce temps Severus et Neville se tenaient un peu en retrait sans participer à la conversation, ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à se trouver dans le collimateur du criquet, dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Mais leur crainte fut vaine, tout disparut d'un coup.

**&&&&.**

« Où sommes-nous tombés cette fois? Fit Draco tandis que tous regardaient autour d'eux.

« Sur un paquebot apparemment! Répondit Blaise.

« Le titanic! Murmura Harry en fixant l'une des bouées accrochée à la paroi et sur laquelle se trouvait le nom du navire..

Et en effet ils se trouvaient sur le pont supérieur du légendaire navire, le soir tombait et des gens très bien habillés pour le dîner, et le bal qui suivrait, se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, leur jetant des regards curieux et indignés au passage, ils détonnaient totalement et faisaient dépenaillés avec leurs jeans et leurs pulls.

D'ailleurs un couple s'arrêta à leur hauteur et leur fit remarquer d'un ton plein de morgue qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire sur le pont des premières classes.

« Ils nous voient! Chuchota Blaise quand ils se furent éloignés, après les avoir menacés de se plaindre au capitaine qui les ferait sûrement mettre aux fers.

« Oui! Répondit Harry...et ils pensent sûrement que nous faisons partie des pauvres migrants qui sont entassés dans les ponts inférieurs.

« Pff! Souffla Draco avec autant de dédain que le couple en avait montré...c'est des petits bourgeois qui se prennent pour des aristocrates.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là! Murmura le brun avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.

« J'ai pas envie de descendre dans les ponts inférieurs! Protesta le blond...la populace moldu non merci très peu pour moi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! S'expliqua Harry, les yeux rivés sur la mer...ce bateau à coulé à pic et il y a eut très peu de survivants.

« Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir couler dans l'immédiat! Répliqua Blaise qui plissa le front...je crois que j'ai entendu parler de ce bateau, il était pas insubmersible soi-disant?

« Si, pourtant un iceberg va le heurter et le faire couler! Raconta le brun...et regardez ces morceaux de glace qu'on voit déjà sur l'eau, nous arrivons dans la zone où a eut lieu le naufrage et que nous puissions mourir ou non dans la réalité si nous mourrons ici, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'assister à ça.

Tous se tournèrent vers Neville qui angoissa aussitôt sous leurs regards, à chaque fois il en avait été incapable volontairement.

Son désarrois était si visible dans ses yeux que Severus vint se placer face à lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Détendez-vous! Lui dit-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

« J'y arrive pas! Gémit le Gryffondor.

« Concentrez-vous sur moi! Lui murmura le maître de potion.

Neville obéit et lentement tout le reste disparut autour de lui, il ne voyait plus que lui, il avait la sensation que la chaleur de son corps et de ses mains l'enveloppait complétement et plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance, il n'existait plus rien d'autre autour d'eux et soudain il ressentit une sorte de pénétration mentale.

Severus était en train de se servir de son don et lisait en lui, il le savait, mais il ne résista pas, au contraire il voulait qu'il le fasse, qu'il sache l'attrait qu'il avait sur lui.

Il faisait le premier pas, comme lui avait conseillé Jiminy et un sourire tout doux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vous voulez pas m'embrasser? Souffla t-il tout en fermant les yeux...s'il vous plait.

Et à la stupéfaction de tous les autres qui les observaient avec intérêt, Severus obtempéra.

Leur sombre professeur donnant un baiser au timide Gryffondor qu'il terrorisait à longueur d'année, c'était la plus grande surprise du siècle et ils en restèrent ébahis, les yeux écarquillés.

**&&&&.**

Tous eurent un peu de mal à réaliser qu'ils avaient changés d'environnement, la surprise qui les avait cloués agissait encore.

Neville lui ne regretta qu'une chose, Severus ne l'embrassait plus et se tenait à deux pas de lui sans le regarder, il observait les environs.

Les autres en firent autant.

Ils se trouvaient dans un jardin magnifique où l'air et la lumière semblaient d'une légèreté et d'une luminosité qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ailleurs.

Des arbres fruitiers croulaient sous leurs fruits, de toutes saisons confondues, comme si le temps n'existait pas ici, et des fleurs magnifiques donnaient une explosion de couleur.

« C'est superbe! Murmura Blaise.

Tous les autres étaient du même avis.

Puis soudain ils entendirent des rires et une voix se mit à chanter, la vois d'un ange.

Interloqués et curieux, d'un commun accord ils s'avancèrent dans la directions d'où venaient les sons.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une petite clairière au centre de laquelle jaillissait une source, et là ils aperçurent quatre jeunes femmes d'une grande beauté et vêtues de voiles fins et transparents qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose de leurs formes attrayantes, elles s'amusaient et dansaient.

A leur tour elles les aperçurent et aussitôt vinrent vers eux, sans cesser de rire, de chanter et de danser.

Parvenues à leur niveau la première passa très sensuellement les bras autour du cou de Severus qui ne broncha pas d'un cil.

« Je suis Eglé! Susurra t-elle.

« Moi Erythié! Fit la seconde en enlaçant Harry de la même façon.

« Moi Hespérie! Se présenta la troisième en s'en prenant à Draco qui parut ne pas apprécier vu l'expression qu'il prit.

« Et moi Aréthuse! Fit la dernière en entourant le cou de Ron d'un bras et plongeant son autre main dans sa tignasse.

Le rouquin, rouge écrevisse, tenta de la repousser en douceur.

« Ex...excusez-moi madame! Bafouilla t-il...vous pourriez vous é..

« Lâchez-le espèce de crampon! Intervint Blaise qui à côté avait froncé les sourcils.

« Restes poli! Fit Neville...ce sont les héspérides, nous sommes dans leur jardin, le jardin des dieux.

« J'en ai rien à faire moi que ce soient des...des...je sais pas trop quoi! Répliqua le Serpentard...je les connais pas, alors lâchez-le! Ordonna t-il en se tournant vers la nymphe toujours agrippée à Ron qui ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie, il osait à peine poser les mains sur le corps si peu vêtu de la jeune femme.

Aréthuse ne parut pas perturbée pour autant, elle se mit à rire mais d'une pirouette s'éloigna quand même du rouquin qui respira mieux.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici? S'enquit-elle d'une jolie voix légèrement feutrée...Ladon vous a laissé entrer?

« C'est qui ce Ladon? Fit Draco tout en jetant un regard noir à la nymphe qu'il venait de repousser, la défiant de recommencer.

« Le gardien du jardin bien sûr! Répondit cette dernière, comme si c'était une évidence.

« C'est un dragon à cent têtes! Expliqua Neville d'un air maussade, Eglé enlaçait toujours Severus qui affichait une impassibilité qui semblait à toutes épreuves, la jalousie lui donnait une furieuse envie d'envoyer un bon coup de dent dans le bras de la nymphe qui se trouvait pas loin de lui.

« Pfff c'est stupide! Souffla Draco dans un haussement d'épaules...ça n'existe pas un dragon avec autant de têtes.

Ceci dit il se tourna vers Harry qui raide comme un piquet, et les joues en feu, ne savait comment faire pour se débarrasser de Erythie qui se collait carrément à lui en ondulant lascivement.

« Lâches ta sangsue Potter où tu vas pas tarder à exploser! Lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton acerbe.

« Pourquoi t'es jaloux? Riposta le brun qui aurait bien voulut pouvoir échapper à l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

« La seule chose qui pourrait me rendre jaloux de toi c'est l'immensité de ta connerie, de ce côté-là la nature t'as vraiment gâté! Répliqua sèchement le blond aux prises avec une jalousie qui le faisait voir rouge...elle t'a fait cadeau de tout ce qu'elle n'a pas donné aux autres.

« A toi en particulier je suppose! Contre attaqua Harry qui se sentit blessé et qui dans le même temps, d'une brusque secousse dû à l'énervement, se libéra de la nymphe.

« Exactement!

**&&&&.**

**Tu es en anonyme mon petit civet, je peux pas te répondre.**

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

« Vous êtes venus pour les pommes d'or? S'enquit l'une des nymphes tandis que Harry et Draco se regardaient en chien de faïence.

Ce que la jeune femme venait de dire éveilla l'intérêt du blond qui détacha son regard de celui du brun pour le tourner vers celle qui avait parlé.

« C'est quoi ces pommes d'or?

Erythié sourit puis s'approcha et le saisit par la main.

« Viens je vais te montrer! Dit-elle en l'entraînant.

Tout en riant les trois autres nymphes se saisirent des mains de Severus, Harry et Ron qui furent bien obligés de les suivre.

Sourcils froncés et mines renfrognés, Blaise et Neville leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils rejoignirent les autres avec un temps de retard mais tout comme eux ils tombèrent en admiration face à l'arbre devant lequel les nymphes s'étaient arrêtées.

Il était réellement majestueux et ses branches ployaient sous le poids des pommes qui étincelaient de mille feux sous le soleil.

Lâchant les mains des nymphes qui ne bougèrent pas, les six s'approchèrent du tronc énorme et levèrent la tête.

« Vous croyez qu'elles sont vraiment en or? Demanda Blaise.

« On va le savoir tout de suite! Répondit Draco qui leva une main et saisit le premier fruit à sa portée.

« NON! Hurla Neville tandis que les nymphes se mettaient à pousser des gloussements horrifiés.

Mais il était trop tard, le blond avait déjà arraché la pomme et se tournait vers lui.

« Pas la peine de hurler, c'est pas un crime non! Fit-il...et oui c'est bien de l'or! Continua t-il en soupesant le fruit...ça doit valoir une fortune.

Un cri à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête éclata soudain et le ciel s'assombrit brusquement.

« Vous avez entendu ça? S'enquit Harry en jetant un regard inquiet sur les environs.

« Faudrait être sourd pour ne pas avoir entendu! Marmonna Severus.

« Lâches cette pomme tout de suite! Cria Neville à Draco qui obéit tout de suite sans protester.

Il y avait maintenant quelque chose d'angoissant dans l'air et un vent violent venait de se lever.

« C'est Ladon! Murmura Neville...le dragon gardien du jardin.

Tous levèrent automatiquement la tête vers le ciel.

« Non il ne vole pas! Précisa Neville...il ne ressemble pas aux dragons que nous connaissons, lui il a plutôt un corps de serpent mais sa gueule est celle d'un dragon...enfin ses cent gueules.

« Ça n'existe pas un dragon à cent têtes! Répliqua le blond, plus pour se rassurer que pour le contredire.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, quelque chose d'énorme était en train de ramper sur le sol qu'ils sentaient vibrer sous leurs pieds et ils entendirent le craquement sinistre d'arbres abattus au passage de la chose.

« Où sont les nymphes? Demanda soudain Harry.

Les jeunes femmes avaient en fait disparut dés qu'elles avaient vu que le blond avait cueillit la pomme, elles savaient ce qui les attendaient suite à ce sacrilège.

« On s'en fout! Rétorqua Blaise qui continua plus lentement en fixant la direction d'où venait les bruits...je sais pas pour vous mais moi je reste pas là...viens Ron! Termina t-il en saisissant la main de ce dernier qu'il entraîna dans une course éperdue.

Draco entama un mouvement pour les suivre, mais apercevant Harry le regard figé dans la direction d'où le monstre arrivait, il s'approcha de lui.

« Bouges Potter!

Et il le saisit par la main pour le tirer.

Restés seuls Neville et Severus se regardèrent.

« Nous devrions en faire autant! Fit ce dernier d'un ton calme.

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête.

« Allez-y vous.

Le maître de potion resta silencieux un instant puis s'approcha de lui pour le prendre par le coude.

« Courrez, et c'est un ordre!

Sous sa poigne Neville n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'obéir.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise stoppèrent net leur course, sans qu'ils comprenne comment c'était arrivé il faisait maintenant nuit et ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de ruines, des colonnes étaient couchées sur le sol, d'autres étaient encore debout, des blocs de pierres gisaient ça et là et des pans de murs à demi écroulés les entouraient.

« On est où là? S'inquiéta le rouquin...et où sont les autres?

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée! Répondit le Serpentard guère plus rassuré en regardant derrière eux.

« Oh mon dieu! Souffla soudain Ron en serrant à la faire craquer la main de Blaise qu'il tenait toujours.

Le Serpentard fit une grimace de douleur tout en tournant la tête dans la direction de son regard.

Et là il oublia aussitôt sa douleur.

A une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux une tête hideuse et énorme était apparue entre deux colonnes et les fixait de ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, sa gueule entrouverte exhalait une odeur pestilentielle, même à cette distance, et était garnie de crocs acérés d'une taille impressionnante.

Ron et Blaise reculèrent lentement de plusieurs pas tout en cherchant du regard une issue par où s'enfuir, mais là la peur les cloua sur place, de tout côtés des têtes apparaissaient, ils étaient cernés.

« Oh merde! Marmonna le Serpentard...il a vraiment cent têtes.

« Nev réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi s'il te plait! Supplia le rouquin qui subitement se tourna vers Blaise...je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver! Dit-il...mais si je dois mourir je ne veux pas que ce soit avant d'avoir fait une chose.

« Quoi?

« Ça! Répondit Ron qui saisit son visage entre ses mains pour s'emparer de sa bouche.

Le Serpentard ne protesta pas.

**&&&&.**

« Putain Malfoy arrêtes! Cria Harry en tentant de stopper la course dans laquelle le traînait le blond qui semblait avoir des ailes tellement il courrait vite...regardes où on est.

Draco s'arrêta net en réalisant.

Sans comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient maintenant sur un pont de pierre en très mauvais état et avec une incrédulité horrifié ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'en voyaient ni le début ni la fin.

D'un côté comme de l'autre le pont s'étendait à l'infini.

« Comment on est arrivés là?

« J'en sais rien! Répondit le brun...mais les autres ne sont pas là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On va pas rester là au milieu de nulle part...mais de quel côté aller?

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit important.

Tenant toujours sa main, Draco se décida pour une direction et tira derrière lui un Harry résigné, mais à peine avaient-ils fait deux pas qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le pont bougeait sous leurs pieds.

« On dirait qu'il est prêt à s'écrouler! Chuchota le brun.

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes? Demanda le blond qui se sentit bizarrement plus angoissé par ce fait là que par le pont qui manquait de s'écrouler.

En clair que Harry ait peur lui faisait encore plus peur.

« Je chuchote pas! Répliqua le brun sans élever la voix, c'était plus fort que lui par pur esprit de contradiction il fallait qu'il dise l'inverse.

« Commence pas à faire chier Potter! Répliqua Draco qui fit un pas de côté pour se pencher sur le bord dont il était proche dans l'intention de jeter un coup d'œil en bas.

« Attention c'est dang...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et heureusement qu'il tenait toujours la main du blond, le bord venait de s'effondrer sous le poids de ce dernier qui se retrouvait maintenant dans le vide, suspendu à la main du brun qui sous le choc était tombé au sol et s'était retenu à temps.

« POTTER REMONTE-MOI!

« Arrêtes...de gigoter! Fit Harry avec difficulté tout en cherchant un appuie solide pour ses pieds, de sa main libre il s'agrippait à une grosse pierre.

« Y a...pas qu'en...parole que tu...es lourd! Rajouta t-il en peinant pour parvenir à se placer correctement.

« Alors t'as qu'à me lâcher! Répliqua Draco qui sentit l'énervement le gagner ainsi qu'une espèce de ras le bol et d'abattement totalement incongru vu l'instant...comme ça je t'emmerderais plus.

« Ouai le problème c'est que tu me manquerais connard! Maugréa à mi-voix le brun qui était parvenu à se caler correctement et envoya son autre main...attrapes ma main.

« Non...répètes ce que tu viens de dire! Exigea le blond qui ne fit pas un geste.

« Attrapes ma main!

« Avant ça.

« J'ai dit que tu étais un connard...dépêches-toi je vais pas tenir longtemps.

« Non, avant connard.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas Draco desserra ses doigts.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'écria le brun...t'es dingue ou quoi? Je te savais pas suicidaire.

« Réponds!

« T'es vraiment le pire des emmerdeurs! Râla Harry...j'ai dit que tu me manquerais t'es content? Maintenant attrapes ma main.

Cette fois le blond obéit et un instant plus tard il était de retour sur le pont, près du brun qui se massa l'épaule, il avait la sensation que son bras s'était allongé de dix bons centimètres.

« C'est vrai que je te manquerais? S'enquit Draco avec le sourire.

« Oui! Soupira Harry...je suis tellement habitué à ce que tu me pourrisse la vie que sans toi elle me paraîtrait terne.

Le blond ne se renfrogna pas à ces paroles, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, pour les remettre en place, ce que le brun trouva dommage il aimait le petit air sauvage que ça lui donnait, et Draco lui sourit.

« Tu m'aimes Potter! Affirma t-il avec une assurance qu'en réalité il était loin de ressentir.

« Mais...non! S'offusqua Harry bien que son cœur se soit tout d'un coup emballé.

« Bien sûr que si! Répliqua le blond...tu m'aimes mais tu le sais pas encore, c'est tout...ou alors tu veux pas le reconnaître.

le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, et puis pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois...

Harry se tu brusquement, une idée venait de jaillir, ou plutôt une révélation.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé! Fit-il...tu m'aimes.

Les joues pâles de Draco se colorèrent légèrement, mais il garda son impassibilité apparente et son assurance.

Il avait décidé de ne pas mentir, au moins les choses seraient claires une bonne fois pour toute.

« T'as enfin comprit! Railla t-il alors que son cœur était proche de l'explosion...t'es vraiment long à la détente.

Trop surprit pour répondre Harry resta bêtement à le fixer, pas sûr que le blond ne soit pas en train de se foutre de lui.

« Je t'aime et c'est la simple vérité! Murmura ce dernier qui comprit ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

**&&&&.**

Neville et Severus courraient.

Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt sombre aux arbres si gigantesques qu'ils n'en voyaient que les troncs, et derrière eux ils entendaient souffler la chose qui les poursuivait.

« J'en peux plus! se plaignit Neville essoufflé, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils courraient.

Brusquement le maître de potion lui fit faire un écart et le tira derrière un des tronc énorme contre lequel il le plaqua, avant de jeter un coup d'œil prudent en arrière.

« Je ne vois rien derrière nous! Dit-il en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

« Il n'y a plus de bruit non plus! Constata ce dernier en tendant l'oreille...vous avez remarqué? Nous ne sommes plus dans le jardin des Héspérides.

« Oui, et les autres ne sont pas là.

Neville ne répondit rien, de toute façon il ignorait où sont esprit avait pu les envoyer, il espérait juste qu'ils ne soient pas en danger.

Mais autre chose le travaillait et il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Il prit une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage puis leva les yeux vers Severus.

« Pourquoi vous ne dîtes rien?

« A quel sujet? Éluda le maître de potion qui comprit pourtant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

« Au sujet de ce que vous avez lu dans mon esprit.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler! Répondit sèchement Severus en espérant le décourager de continuer.

Mais Neville pouvait se montrer très tenace quand il le voulait.

« Mais pourquoi? S'énerva t-il...je vous aime et ça ne vous fait rien?

Le maître de potion fronça les sourcils, peu de situations pouvaient le mettre mal à l'aise, mais là c'en était une.

« Vous êtes jeune et je pense que vous vous faîtes des idées! Rétorqua t-il d'un ton peu amène...vous reportez sur moi votre frustration et je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour vous y inciter, c'est même le contraire vu ce que j'ai justement lu dans votre esprit.

Une boule d'angoisse se noua au creux de l'estomac de Neville, il le rejetait purement et simplement.

Ses doux yeux bruns s'embuèrent mais sa voix ne trembla pas.

« Vous vous trompez complètement! Dit-il avec fermeté...je vous aime vraiment, il est vrai que vous m'avez toujours fait peur mais dans le même temps vous m'avez toujours attiré, je ne reporte pas sur vous une quelconque frustration, je suis amoureux de l'homme que vous êtes tout simplement...et vous savez que je dis la vérité.

Il vit la mâchoire de Severus se contracter fortement et soudain il eut peur de ce qu'il allait dire, peur qu'il le rejette encore plus durement.

Il ferma les yeux et tout disparut.

**&&&&.**

« Je t'aime et c'est la simple vérité!

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Harry tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il était de retour à Poudlard.

Draco avait dit qu'il l'aimait!

A cette pensée il sourit, ça le rendait heureux, oui il pouvait se l'avouer là seul dans son lit, il aimait ce satané blondinet qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années.

**&&&&**.

Ron se réveilla en souriant béatement, sur les lèvres il avait encore le goût du baiser de Blaise.

**&&&&.**

Neville se redressa dans son lit avec un air déterminé, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça avec Severus, il refusait de se laissait jeter aussi facilement.

Il était un Gryffondor malgré tout et il pouvait être fonceur à ses heures.

Le maître de potion ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait, il allait lui montrer une facette inconnu de sa personnalité et il allait comprendre à quel point il pouvait être têtu quand il voulait quelque chose.

Neville était déterminé à passer à l'attaque.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
